Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards
by Dozo14
Summary: The Chosen and their allies race against the clock to prevent a deadly virus from destroying the magical community. In her captivity, Violet makes an unlikely friendship and finds answers. Meanwhile, Ambrose prepares to destroy his enemies once and for all, leading to a final decisive battle.
1. Chapter 1

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Xxx

As the afternoon sun began to set, Violet Morgan stood in front of a large window overlooking the San Francisco Bay. It had been three days since she had been captured by Ambrose and she felt like a bird in a golden cage in his mansion. She was surrounded by luxury and was unharmed, but she was still a prisoner. She wondered how her friends were doing and if they were even still alive. A gleeful Harper had informed Violet that her father had released the virus, meaning that the entire magical community was in danger of extinction. Only those with wizard blood were immune.

Violet turned from the window and sat down on the bed. During her dream, Merlin had told her she was in the right place and that the answer was close. There had to be a way to help her friends, though she would never find it trapped in this bedroom. Frustrated, she threw a pillow across the room, just as the door opened. Ramsey entered the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Hi." Ramsey said.

"Hi." Violet said surprised, as she had not seen him since her capture. "What are you doing here?"

"Father should be home soon. He wants you to attend dinner." Ramsey replied. "He said to pick a dress from the closet."

"Why would he expect me to have dinner with him?" Violet asked. "He's a monster. His virus is killing people as we speak."

"I know." Ramsey admitted with a look of shame.

"Why are you working for him?" Violet asked. "I can see you don't agree with him."

"I asked him to stop." Ramsey admitted. "But he wouldn't listen. I tried to…"

"Did he hurt you?" Violet asked.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Ramsey replied. "He loves his children, just in a different way. He doesn't like it when people disagree with him."

"He is a tyrant, Ramsey." Violet said. "He only cares about power. His children are just pawns to him."

"No, that's not true." Ramsey said angrily. "He cares. He has to. After everything I've…"

Violet noticed a tremble in his hands as he fell silent and looked away. Violet realized he was struggling with the choices he made and that he felt regret. He wanted to please his father, though he was also afraid. At that moment, Violet realized that she wasn't the only prisoner there.

"After everything you've done for him." Violet finished his sentence. "You created a virus that could wipe out the magical community. All for him."

"It was never meant to be released." Ramsey admitted with tears in his eyes.

"Ramsey, listen to me." Violet said as she walked over and took his hand. "It's not too late. We can still fix this. We can work together."

"No, we can't." Ramsey replied. "If he finds out about…"

"About what?" Violet asked.

"No, I can't be talking to you about this." Ramsey said as he pulled away. "You have to get ready for dinner."

Ramsey quickly left the bedroom. Violet picked up the pillow from the floor with a newfound determination. Ramsey was hiding something, even from his father. That secret could potentially save her friends. It had to be the answer she was looking for and why Merlin had told her she was in the right place. This fight wasn't over yet, and she had a dinner to get ready for.

Xxx

A soft breeze passed through the Enchanted Forest, which was eerily quiet and gloom. The beautiful flowers that were once tended to by Nymphs had withered and lost their color. A puff of smoke appeared and formed into Billie Jenkins and Nick Ross. Billie looked around and felt saddened by the state of the forest, a result of the virus that had been sweeping through the magical community. It had already taken dozens of lives, despite everyone's best efforts to stop it from spreading and heal those infected.

"Should we really be here?" Nick asked as he covered his mouth. "The virus was released here, right?"

"The potions Duncan brew should protect us for the time being." Billie replied. "They were based on recipes from the wisest Witch Doctors and Soothsayers."

"Still, it feels like tempting fate." Nick noted.

"No place is really safe." Billie said. "The virus is spreading quicker than anyone could have anticipated. The Elders have sealed off Magic School and ordered Whitelighters to remain in the Heavens, which means it falls to us to find a solution."

"I don't want to die because of some stupid virus." Nick replied. "I'd rather go down fighting."

"Don't talk like that." Billie said. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Nick said confidently.

"Of course." Billie said as she pulled herself together. "We'll get through this."

"It's alright to be scared, you know." Nick said. "I know you want to stay tough in front of the others, but it's just the two of us."

Billie looked at Nick and realized how much she cared about him. He was right about her putting on a brave face in front of the others, she always felt like she had to be the strong one. It was the same as Nick acting like a jerk most of the time, to hide that he is really vulnerable and sweet underneath. They were similar in that sense, they had both built walls around themselves. Billie hugged Nick tightly and stared into his eyes, which led to a passionate kiss.

"It's weird how well you know me after such a short amount of time." Billie said with a smile.

"I just paid attention." Nick replied. "I never felt like this about anyone before."

"And how do you feel?" Billie asked teasingly.

"Don't make me say it. You know I don't like it." Nick replied annoyed. "Fine, I love you."

"I love you too." Billie said.

"Good to know." Nick remarked. "So let's get this over with so we can get out of here. Why did we come here in the first place?"

"I was hoping to find something." Billie replied. "Anything really. People are dying and Violet is still a prisoner. I feel useless."

"You're not useless." Nick said. "You've been helping everyone get to safety. Hope, Tyler, the Charmed Ones. They're safe because of you."

"For now." Billie replied. "Unless we find a way to stop the virus, it's all for nothing."

Billie noticed something lying on the ground. Pieces of glass that were once the vial containing the virus. Ambrose had released it right here. She resented him, how could someone be so cruel in his reach for power? He didn't even have the excuse of being a demon. He was a wizard, not that different from witches or even mortals. Only a few people in the course of history had ever been so evil. It made her determined to stop him. She would not admit defeat to such a tyrant.

"We should get out here, Billie." Nick said.

"You're right, there's nothing here that can help." Billie replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice sounded.

Billie turned around and saw a young man stepping out from the shadows. He had wavy black hair and was entirely dressed in black. When Nick saw the man, he turned pale and trembled in anger.

"You!" Nick screamed. "You killed my mother!"

Nick charged at the man, though before he could land a punch, the man repelled him with a concussive blast of energy. Billie held out her hand and telekinetically pinned the man against a tree. She knew who he was, Nomed, a demon that previously worked for the Triad. He had worked with the Charmed Ones during the Ultimate Battle.

"Give me one good reason not to snap your neck." Billie warned him.

"I came to talk." Nomed replied. "About the wizards and the virus."

"Don't listen to that son of a bitch." Nick said as he got back on his feet.

"Nick, wait." Billie replied. "He had no reason to show himself unless it was important."

"I don't care, he killed my mom." Nick argued. "I want him dead!"

"Quite a temper." Nomed remarked. "Better get that under control before it gets you killed."

"Shut up." Billie said as she increased her telekinetic hold and slowly crushed him. "You said you wanted to talk about the virus, so talk. Why do you even care?"

"In case you forgot, demons are magical beings too." Nomed replied. "The virus targets all of us."

"Good." Nick remarked. "At least one benefit."

"I hope you're more reasonable than that, Miss Jenkins." Nomed said. "You know the stakes."

"Talk faster, you're losing my interest." Billie replied.

"I want to work together to stop Ambrose." Nomed said. "I can offer information and demons to aid you in the fight. That wizard and his virus threaten to destroy both sides. The Grand Design will be thrown off balance."

"What do you have so far?" Billie asked.

"Not much, but I keep an ear to the ground." Nomed replied.

"He's worthless." Nick said as he glared at the demon. "Just let me kill him."

"Nick, I know how you feel, but we need every advantage we can get, no matter how wrong it feels." Billie admitted. "This is about everyone's survival."

"Fine." Nick called out. "Just get him out of my face."

Nick walked away to get some distance. Billie released Nomed and he rose with a smug smile that made her want to punch him in the face. It felt wrong to work with a demon, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Nomed reached into his pocket and revealed a small black crystal, which he handed to Billie.

"It's a communication crystal." Nomed explained.

"I'm familiar with them." Billie said. "I'll call you if we need anything. Let me know if you learn anything new."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Nomed replied.

Nomed tilted his head and disappeared in a shimmer. Billie felt a chill run down her spine. The moment this battle was over, she and Nick would vanquish that demon for all the horrible things he had done. She just hoped they could find a way to actually end it, as things were looking pretty desperate at the moment.

Xxx

In the ruins of Atlantis, Duncan walked through an encampment filled with various magical beings. Prince Emyr had allowed those infected by the virus to take refuge at the island for treatment and to contain the spread. Duncan couldn't just sit at home and wait, so he had decided to help out by handing out water and blankets. It was horrifying to see the results of the virus, but he wanted to help every way he could.

After handing out the last blankets, Duncan heard a heated discussion coming from the main tent in front of the grand tower. He entered the tent and saw Arthur and the prince standing face to face around a table. Arthur was clearly upset, while Emyr seemed impatient with him. Duncan could already guess what the discussion was about.

"With all due respect, we need the other wizards to fight Ambrose." Arthur argued.

"My people have been through enough." Emyr countered. "I'm not freeing them in this chaos. They need time to mourn and adjust. I won't plunge them in the middle of a war."

"But they're immune to the virus." Arthur said. "All wizards are. We need to defeat Ambrose and…"

"And free Violet. I know." Emyr finished with a frown. "You're not thinking clearly. We need to think about the greater good, which means not taking unnecessary risks."

"Guys, calm down." Duncan said. "I could hear you from outside."

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked surprised as he turned around. "The virus…"

"I wanted to help." Duncan replied.

"That's noble, but also very dangerous." Emyr said. "You're part of the Chosen. We can't risk you being infected."

"Guys, don't worry." Duncan said as he astral projected from one side of the tent to another. "Only my astral form is here, my physical body is safe back home."

"Alright." Emyr noted.

"And what about Violet?" Arthur snapped at the prince. "She's Chosen as well, but you don't seem to care that my father has her."

"Of course I care." Emyr said. "But we need to be smart. If we rush in with an army of wizards, Ambrose will surely kill her."

"The prince is right, Arthur." Duncan said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "We all want her back, but we need a solid plan."

"I… I guess you're right." Arthur admitted after a moment.

"You need to rest. You look exhausted." Duncan said. "Go grab an empty tent and sleep for a few hours."

"You sound like Violet." Arthur replied.

"Then listen to me." Duncan insisted.

Arthur contemplated his words and finally gave in. He gave Duncan a quick hug and whispered thanks before leaving the tent. Duncan turned to the prince, who sat down in a chair relieved that the discussion had ended for the time being.

"Thank you." Emyr said.

"He is really worried about Violet." Duncan said. "We all are."

"Of course. I share your concern." Emyr replied. "But Violet is not the only thing we need to worry about. The virus is spreading at an alarming rate. If this continues, the entire magical community will be wiped out in a matter of weeks."

"What can we do?" Duncan asked.

"We need a cure or at least a way to stop it from spreading." Emyr said. "The Elders have sent a sample to Magic School for testing, but they haven't found anything yet."

"The same goes for the mayor and her scientists." Duncan said. "Murphy is keeping us updated."

"I wish there was more we could do." Emyr admitted. "But I have my hands full here with the refugees and keeping my own people safe."

"How are your people?" Duncan asked.

"They are still petrified but safe." Emyr replied. "I placed a protection spell around the tower. As I told Arthur, I won't bring them back in this chaos."

"I get it." Duncan said. "Have you found any loved ones?"

"Not yet." Emyr admitted. "I can't afford the time to search."

"Don't you want to know?" Duncan asked.

"Of course I do." Emyr replied. "But I am prince to all my people. I must put their collective safety first and not be distracted by personal feelings. I need to stay strong."

"I can't even imagine the burden you carry." Duncan said.

"Of course you can." Emyr replied. "That is why you are here helping those poor souls. As part of the Chosen, you carry that responsibility."

"You're right." Duncan admitted. "We will do whatever it takes to stop Ambrose."

Feeling that his body was getting tired, Duncan said goodbye to the prince and astral projected home. He woke up in his bed and stared at the ceiling. They would find a way to stop the virus and defeat Ambrose, though it would be the hardest fight of their lives. Emyr was right, they needed to put the magical community first. He was just worried about what the cost would be.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 2

Xxx

As her chauffeur opened the door of the black SUV, Mayor Amanda Freeman stepped out in front of an industrial compound. Due to the slight drizzle, she was dressed in a dark blue raincoat and the chauffeur quickly held an umbrella over her head. As they walked toward the compound, the mayor thought about the last time she was there. It was the night that one of her scientists revealed himself to be a mole and stole the virus meant to kill magical beings. Now that virus had been released into the world by an evil wizard. How strange her life had gotten. The mayor wished she lived in a simpler world, where all she needed to think about were city budgets.

The door opened and the mayor was greeted by agent Murphy. Her chauffeur remained behind, as this facility was top secret.

"Madame Mayor." Murphy said. "We weren't expecting you."

"I wanted an update, in person." The mayor replied.

"Then I wish I had better news." Murphy said.

The two entered an elevator and went down. While the virus was ordered by the mayor herself, she had urged her scientists to find a cure. Her recent experiences with the Chosen had taught her that not all magic was as evil as she believed. She was still convinced that it was dangerous and didn't belong in her city, but she couldn't let an evil tyrant as Alaric Brewman, or Ambrose, take over the world. Besides, she had actually gained some respect for Miss Jenkins and her friends, so she no longer wanted to see them dead.

"Give me a status report." The mayor demanded.

"The scientists can't figure out how Ramsey created the key components of the virus." Murphy explained. "It's almost like…"

"Magic." The mayor reasoned. "Of course he used magic. A simple man-made virus could never wipe out all magical creatures."

The elevator opened and the mayor and agent Murphy entered the lab, where a team of ten scientists were hard at work. If magic really was used to create the virus, then all of this was for nothing. The virus had never been hers, it had always belonged to Ambrose. He had sent her down this path and placed his son right under her nose to steal it once it was ready.

"What about the witches?" the mayor asked.

"I'm in contact with them." Murphy said. "Things aren't looking good."

"And your superiors at Homeland Security?" the mayor asked. "Can they offer help?"

"I reached out to agent Keyes, but his hands are tied." Murphy replied. "Higher management is biding their time, hoping the matter will resolve itself."

"They want the magical beings to be eradicated, hoping they can deal with Ambrose themselves." The mayor concluded. "Fools."

"I agree, but we're on our own." Murphy said.

"I'm at least grateful for your support, agent Murphy." The mayor said. "We won't give up so easily. We must find…"

The mayor was interrupted by an explosion behind her, which caused the building to tremble. Murphy called his men and they gathered around them, all with their weapons drawn. However, the mayor feared their guns would mean very little. No matter how small, the lab was still a risk, so it was only logical that Ambrose would eventually take it down. The mayor cursed herself for not realizing it sooner and moving the lab.

When the smoke cleared out of the hallway, the mayor saw Ambrose walking toward them in a casual pace. He was dressed in an expensive suit and was wielding a strange staff. Agent Murphy and his men started firing, though the bullets disintegrated before they could hit. Ambrose waved the staff and the guns also dissolved into nothing. Fearing for her safety, the mayor instinctively reached for her amulet.

"Protect the mayor." Murphy told his men.

"Please, let's not waste more time." Ambrose said.

Ambrose waved the staff in his hand and the mayor felt the amulet glow around her neck. She looked around and saw that everyone's eyes were glowing pale blue, including the scientists behind her. The mayor grabbed Murphy's arm, but he just stood there frozen in place.

"Murphy, wake up!" The mayor pleaded desperately as she slapped him.

"He can't hear you." Ambrose as he stopped in front of her. "They are all under my control now. The minds of mortals are weak, but it seems that you shielded yourself."

"Your magic won't harm me, you monster." The mayor snapped at him.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Madame Mayor." Ambrose replied.

"Then what do you want?" the mayor asked.

"This lab is where the virus was created." Ambrose said. "I don't like loose ends. Besides, we have business to discuss."

"I have nothing to discuss with you." The mayor said. "I despise you and the role you manipulated me into playing."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Ambrose asked. "I thought you hated and feared magic?"

"I still fear it, as any rational mortal should, but I no longer hate it." The mayor replied. "The virus doesn't discriminate between the good and the bad. It must be stopped."

"But it can't." Ambrose said. "Once the virus has destroyed the magical community, I shall build a new world where wizards rule. You can still play a role in that world."

"What do you mean?" the mayor asked.

"Wizards shall rule over mortals, but I have no desire to involve myself in your petty lives." Ambrose explained. "I can offer you a position of power in the new order, if you bow down to me."

"Never." The mayor said determined.

"I figured as much." Ambrose replied disappointed. "Perhaps you'll change your mind once your last hope is gone. The witches will soon be dead. In the meantime…."

Ambrose turned to agent Murphy and placed a hand on his head. As he waved the staff before his face, he whispered a few words that the mayor could not hear. When he was done, he released agent Murphy and he seemingly came to his senses. However, the look in his eyes was cold and empty, nothing like he was before.

"The agent is under my control." Ambrose explained. "He will be your personal guard and I will know it when you act against me, so consider your moves carefully."

"Why not kill me right away?" the mayor asked.

"I need to deal with the magical world before I can deal with the mortal one." Ambrose said. "You will make sure things run smoothly as I take power."

"So I am a prisoner in my own function." The mayor said.

"Indeed." Ambrose replied. "And in case you try to hurt poor agent Murphy, your entire guard is under my control. Now I suggest you leave, before it tear this building down to the last brick."

The mayor clenched her fist, but realized she was out of moves. She needed to be patient and accept her defeat for now. This was one fight in a larger war. She left the building with her new personal guard and the scientists. Once she was outside, she looked at the compound as it went up in flames, which only fueled her determination to fight back. She looked at agent Murphy hoping for a sign of resistance, but he just stared into the fire with a blank expression.

Xxx

In the bedroom that was her prison, Violet stood in front of the mirror in a beautiful green dress that she had picked out from the closet. As much as she dreaded having dinner with Ambrose, it was her one chance to get information. Additionally, she had to find a way to get Ramsey on her side and learn his secret. She had come up with a plan, as she needed Ramsey to see how horrible his family was. All she had to do was push the right buttons.

When there was a knock on the door, Violet turned around and saw Harper enter her bedroom. The redheaded wizard was dressed in a red little dress that hardly seemed suitable for a family dinner.

"You clean up nicely." Harper noted. "I can see why my brother likes you."

"Thanks." Violet replied. "But I doubt you can comprehend how we feel about each other."

"Excuse me?" Harper remarked with a frown.

"Growing up the way you did, and with a father like that…" Violet said as she turned to her. "You have no idea what love truly is."

"If you're trying to piss me off, it's working." Harper replied angrily as electricity sparked between her fingers.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to upset you." Violet said. "I actually feel sorry for you."

"You need to shut up right now." Harper said as she moved closer. "My father wants you alive for now, but he won't mind it if you're a little scorched."

"Your father forbade you to hurt me." Violet replied defiantly. "And I know you don't want to disappoint him. Should we head down to dinner?"

Violet walked past Harper and suppressed a smile as she headed to the door. Talking like that was completely out of her comfort zone, but she had seen Billie trash talk enough of their enemies to pick up a few things. She remained silent as Harper followed her downstairs and into the dining room. Ramsey was already seated at the table, while Bryant was standing by the fireplace. When he turned to face her, Violet gasped at his appearance. He was covered in bruises and burn marks, and he looked like he had not eaten in days.

"Don't worry, it only hurts when I breathe." Bryant remarked.

"Oh my God." Violet whispered.

Violet didn't have to ask what happened, as she knew all too well. Ambrose had Bryant punished for getting captured. That man truly was a monster for doing that to his own son. Violet looked at Ramsey, who avoided her gaze.

"I thought Ambrose loved his children." Violet noted. "That he wouldn't hurt them."

"Daddy didn't do this." Harper said with a smile. "He let me do it. After all, Bryant needed a good spanking after his failure."

"What's done is done." Bryant said as he glared at his sister. "Father has given me another chance."

"How can you stand by him after this?" Violet asked horrified. "Why are you so blindly loyal to him?"

"Because that is what family does." A commanding voice sounded from behind her.

Violet felt a chill as she turned and looked Ambrose in the eyes. Although he had a charming demeanor, he was pure evil underneath that fancy suit. His treatment of Bryant had proven that once again. Violet knew she was playing with fire, but she would do everything in her power to stop him, even if it meant angering her captor.

"I think they are only loyal because they fear you." Violet said.

"Every child should fear their father." Ambrose replied. "I did. And it made me strong and determined to succeed. That is all I want for my children."

"Good evening, daddy." Harper said happily as she kissed his cheek. "How was your day?"

"It was good, my dear." Ambrose replied. "But we can discuss it over dinner. Everyone, please sit."

As Ambrose headed to the table, the others obediently followed his example. Ambrose sat at the head, while Violet took place next to Ramsey and Bryant and Harper sat across from them. Once they were seated, the kitchen door opened and an animated statue entered with a tray of wine. Violet turned it down and instead poured herself some water.

"Violet, it's so nice to have you join us." Ambrose said politely.

"Thank you." Violet as she decided to play along. "I'm just curious as to what has changed."

"I bet you are." Ambrose replied. "I was getting tired of treating you like a prisoner."

"I'm still a prisoner, just in a prettier dress." Violet said, which caused Ambrose to smile. "What is going on outside?"

"Amusing, but we'll discuss that in a minute." Ambrose said before turning to Bryant. "My son, I'm glad you're ready to rejoin us. I hope you learned your lesson."

"Yes father." Bryant replied determined. "I won't let you down again."

"I'm sure you won't. And those injuries will heal soon enough." Ambrose said with a dark undertone. "Ramsey, how was your day?"

"It was alright." Ramsey said nervously. "I didn't really do much."

"Me neither." Harper called out. "I'm so bored."

"I'm sure you are all getting tired of being cooped up in the mansion." Ambrose said. "All of that is going to change soon."

"Are you finally going to tell us the next step of the plan?" Harper asked.

"The plan is quite simple, my dear. I thought I explained it already." Ambrose noted. "The virus is sweeping through the magical community as we speak. Once it has run its course, all that is left to do is hunt down the survivors."

"But what about the Elders?" Bryant asked.

"They won't interfere directly." Ambrose replied. "Besides, if the staff of Magnus can destroy the Tribunal, it can easily wipe out the council."

"What about the mortals?" Harper asked. "They're ours, right? I can play with them?"

"They will have no choice but to bow down." Ambrose said. "As of today, I control this city, the rest of the world will follow."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked. "What about the mayor?"

"She got in over her head." Ambrose replied. "She has become a pawn to move around as I see fit."

"You won't stop until you control everything, will you?" Violet asked. "What about your children, like Arthur? Will you force them to bow as well?"

"I still have hope Arthur will come around." Ambrose said. "Why else do you think you're still alive? Siding with me is the only way he can get you back."

"Wait, you'd actually let us be together?" Violet asked shocked.

"That depends on how you see together." Ambrose replied. "I can't allow him to marry you or have children with you. I need my bloodline to stay pure, not be tainted with witch blood. You'd be more like a concubine."

"You're vile." Violet said disgusted. "You don't care about anyone's happiness but your own."

"Daddy, can I please shut her up?" Harper asked as she rolled her eyes. "She's annoying me."

"We're having dinner, Harper." Ambrose replied. "Besides, she is not yours to play with. She belongs to your brother."

The kitchen door opened again and more statues entered with dinner plates. Violet couldn't eat, as she felt sick to her stomach after everything she had heard. She looked over at Ramsey and saw he wasn't eating either, and was instead staring at his plate. The dinner conversation had hopefully shown him how sick and twisted his family was. Bryant and Harper were lost causes, but it wasn't too late for Ramsey. All she needed to was talk to him alone and escape.

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 3

Xxx

In the portal room of Magic School, a swirling portal of blue energy opened on the wall. Two figures emerged from the portal and formed into Billie and Duncan. Once they had fully materialized, the portal closed behind them. Billie looked around and saw the room was empty, leading her to wonder where the welcoming committee was.

"Should we look around?" Billie asked.

"Probably." Duncan replied. "I'm wondering why the Elders summoned us here. I thought the school was quarantined."

Duncan walked ahead of Billie to the hallway, though he ran quickly into an invisible force field and was zapped by static electricity. As he muttered under his breath and shook it off, Billie looked at the floor and saw a line was drawn across the middle of the room. It was like a safety zone, which explained why they were allowed to enter Magic School.

"That hurt." Duncan remarked annoyed.

"Sorry for the force field." A familiar voice sounded. "It's a necessary precaution against the virus."

Billie looked up and saw Sandra and Kevin entering the room, following by an Elder she didn't recognize. She was a regal, middle-aged woman with dark skin and long black hair. Billie thought she emanated strength and authority.

"Don't worry, we understand." Billie said. "Sandra, Kevin, it's good to see you."

"You too." Sandra replied. "These are troublesome times."

"I'm glad that you're not infected." Kevin added. "You're at risk out there."

"We have to keep fighting and find a solution." Billie said. "You must be looking for an update from the outside."

"Indeed." Sandra replied. "Do you have any news to share?"

"I visited the refugee camp on Atlantis." Duncan said. "Things are pretty dire there."

"Those pour souls." Sandra said conflicted. "I wish there was something we could do. The council decided to protect our Whitelighters and the students of this school. Our force field is keeping the virus at bay for the time being."

"And the rest of the magical community?" Billie asked angrily.

"As much as we want to, we cannot protect everyone." Sandra admitted.

"A choice had to be made." The regal Elder said. "The council felt that the future of magic and the knowledge in this school had to be safeguarded."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Billie asked.

"This is Elder Qetesh." Sandra explained. "She is one of the eldest and wisest amongst the council."

"But while we understand the logic, not everyone agreed that was the main priority." Kevin noted.

"We already had this discussion, Kevin." Qetesh replied. "The council voted. If we spread ourselves too thin, we risk the virus killing us all."

"What about the effects on the world?" Duncan asked. "Every magical being plays a part in the Grand Design. Nymphs, Leprechauns, we need them to protect the forests and spread luck."

"As tragic as it is, the Grand Design will recover and adapt." Qetesh said. "Many races have died out throughout the ages with no ill effect."

"The magical community is suffering." Kevin argued. "We swore to protect and guide them."

"And we are protection a portion of them." Sandra said. "We had to make a difficult choice. Please, let us not fight among ourselves."

"Alright." Kevin said reluctantly before turning to Billie. "Have you heard from Violet?"

"Not yet, unfortunately." Billie said. "But I'm convinced she is staying strong."

"The three of you need to reunite in order to defeat Ambrose." Qetesh noted. "We believe only the Chosen can defeat him."

"Don't you think we know that?" Billie replied annoyed. "We don't need fortune cookie wisdom here. Even demons are offering more help than you are."

"What do you mean?" Sandra asked.

"I was approached by Nomed." Billie explained. "He revealed that demons are dying because of the virus as well. He offered his help."

"That makes sense." Kevin reasoned. "The virus doesn't discriminate between good and evil."

"You're encouraging this?" Qetesh asked.

"I'm saying they need all the help they can get." Kevin replied with a frown.

Qetesh was about to respond, though before she could, one of the doors flew open and Paige, Tyler and Hope came running in. Billie was relieved to see them, even though she knew they were safe in the school. Paige stopped in front of the force field and looked at the line on the floor, frustrated that she couldn't pass it. Billie felt the same, as she wanted to hug her friends.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Paige said with a smile.

"We came as soon as we heard you were here." Tyler said. "I'm tired of being stuck here, I want to help you guys."

"I agree." Hope said. "This concerns all of us."

"I appreciate it." Billie replied. "But you're safer here."

"I don't want to be safe." Tyler argued. "I want to do something that matters."

"Tyler, please." Paige said as she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "There is nothing you can do out there."

"She's right, Tyler." Duncan said. "We don't even know what to do yet."

"How are your sisters, Paige?" Billie asked.

"We're all going a little stir-crazy in here." Paige replied. "But Phoebe is about to go into labor and Piper is taking care of her and the kids. Meanwhile, I'm helping Leo keep the students calm before they do anything stupid."

"The school is the future of magic. It needs to be protected." Duncan said. "You're doing something useful in here."

"It doesn't feel like it." Paige replied. "I want to tear down this stupid force field and take the fight to that Gandalf-wannabe myself."

"The Charmed Ones already serve a function." Qetesh said. "You are our last line of defense in case the Chosen fail."

"Yeah, I know." Paige replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the confidence boost." Billie remarked.

"But we're not needed here." Tyler said. "We can do more good out there, so we're leaving."

Tyler looked at Hope and she nodded back. They both raised their hand and sent a stream of fire and an energy blast at the force field. Their combined powers hit the field violently and nearly caused it to shatter. The Elders quickly added more power to the field to stop them. Paige was yelling at Tyler to stop, though she couldn't get close due to the flames. The young Firestarter ignored her and increased his power, tearing a hole in the force field. When it was large enough, Hope and Tyler jumped through and the field closed behind them.

"What the hell did you do?" Billie called out.

"We told you, we want to fight with you." Tyler said.

"We're not going to sit and wait for our friends to die." Hope added.

Seeing the victorious smiles on their faces, Billie quickly realized they had planned this from the start. She couldn't even blame them, because she would likely have done the same thing if she had been sidelined in the school.

"You foolish children risked the safety of this entire school." Qetesh said in a cold demeanor.

"I'm not a child." Tyler argued.

"Tyler Michaels!" Paige said angrily. "You might be eighteen, but you're not an adult yet. Henry and I are still your guardians. You're part of our family and I want you to be safe."

"Of course you are my family, Paige." Tyler replied as he turned to face her. "I grateful for everything you've done for me. But Billie and the others are my family too. I have to help them."

Paige fell silent for a moment and then a faint smile appeared on her lips, even though she tried to suppress it and remain angry. Billie knew a part of Paige wanted to do the same, and while she was afraid for Tyler's safety, she was also proud of him.

"Alright." Paige said. "Just be safe."

"There will be serious repercussions for this." Qetesh said.

"No, there won't." Kevin countered. "Everyone is free to make their own choice and no harm was done. Don't you agree, Sandra?"

"I respect the bravery and loyalty of these young people." Sandra said.

"I see." Qetesh replied somewhat frustrated. "Very well, I have other matters to attend to."

Qetesh turned around and left the portal room, while Kevin smiled contently at Sandra. At the same time, Paige walked to the force field and held her hand near it with a concerned look.

"Please be careful, all of you." Paige said.

"We will." Billie said determined. "We'll look after each other."

Xxx

After the most horrible dinner of her life, Violet was allowed some freedom around the mansion. While she was still a prisoner and powerless due to Ambrose's protection spells, she was relieved to be out of that bedroom for a while. As the wizards had gone their separate ways, Violet had been wandering the mansion grounds, hoping to run into Ramsey. He was the key to breaking free and stopping the virus, if only she could gain his trust.

Violet eventually stepped onto a balcony and found Ramsey leaning over the banister. She joined him and saw the balcony gave a beautiful view over a large garden filled with dozens of statues. She had wondered where Ambrose was keeping his stone servants. In the distance there was a square with a fountain, surrounded by a hedge.

"I like being outside." Violet said. "I missed the nice evening breeze."

"Yeah." Ramsey replied distantly.

"How are you doing?" Violet asked. "Dinner was pretty rough."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Ramsey asked. "I don't really deserve it."

"I don't believe that." Violet said. "I think you're trapped, trying to be the son your father wants. But he doesn't really care about you. He doesn't care about anyone."

"I never should have created the virus." Ramsey admitted.

"It's not too late to stop it." Violet urged. "You said something earlier, about…"

"Don't!" Ramsey interrupted her as he grabbed her arm. "Follow me."

Still holding onto her arm, Ramsey started walking and dragged Violet with him. They went down a set of stairs and entered the garden. They walked past the statues and entered the square with the fountain the middle. Up close, Violet realized it was a statue of Ambrose himself, showing his arrogance. Ramsey let go and nervously looked around to make sure they were alone.

"You have to be careful." Ramsey said. "I just misspoke earlier. You need to let this go."

"I can't, Ramsey." Violet said determined as she grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. "I know you're keeping a secret, something that can help my friends."

"I don't." Ramsey said as he avoided her gaze. "I can't…"

"Look, I know you're scared of your father." Violet continued. "You made a mistake creating the virus, but we can stop this from getting worse. We can stop him."

"No, he is too powerful." Ramsey replied. "We just have to keep our head down and…"

"Ramsey, please." Violet said. "Ambrose is a monster, don't become like him. I can see there is good in you."

"It's too late." Ramsey said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I don't believe that." Violet said. "I believe I'm here for a reason, and I think you're it. Please tell me how to stop the virus."

"I can't…" Ramsey said softly. "Not here. We need to get out of here."

Violet felt her hope growing stronger, like a small flame. She was worried that Ramsey was too scared to stand up to his father, but her words seemed to be getting through. All they had to do now was escape, so she could reunite with Arthur and her friends and stop this outbreak.

Violet wanted to hug Ramsey, though she suddenly felt a sense of danger and pulled him aside. A bolt of lightning shot past them and hit the fountain, Ambrose's statue to explode. Violet turned and saw Harper entering the square with electricity coursing through her.

"I saw you two sneaking off." Harper said angrily. "I heard everything. You don't deserve to be part of this family."

"I don't want to be anymore." Ramsey replied.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you both." Harper said.

Harper screamed out in anger and fired another bolt of lightning, which they barely avoided by rolling over the ground. Ramsey held out his hand and the water in the fountain rose up as a twister. He directed the water at his sister, causing a violent reaction when it combined with the electricity coursing through her. Electrocuted, Harper was blasted back and remained silent on the ground.

"Quick, spiral us out of here." Violet said.

"He can't." Ambrose's voice sounded from behind them. "Nobody is able to teleport from the grounds without my approval."

Violet turned around and saw Ambrose standing on the other side of the shattered fountain, wielding the staff of Magnus. Meanwhile, Bryant entered the square from where Harper was lying unconscious, surrounding them and blocking their escape. The flame of hope Violet felt quickly dwindled as soon as it had grown.

"Ramsey, you betrayed this family." Ambrose said in a chilling tone. "Why must my children keep disappointing me?"

"You... You will never be proud of any of us." Ramsey said trembling as he clenched his fist. "I won't become a monster like you."

"Do you honestly think the witches will forgive your actions?" Ambrose replied. "Even if you help them now, you're still responsible for the virus."

"I'll have to live with that." Ramsey said. "But I will do everything I can to stop it."

"I'm glad you decided to grow a backbone." Ambrose replied. "But it's too late, there is no escaping me."

"Do you trust me?" Ramsey whispered to Violet.

Violet nodded and Ramsey took her hand as they slowly rose to their feet. As Ambrose and Bryant circled them and got closer, Ramsey took a few steps closer to the fountain. He looked Violet in the eyes and she knew to follow his lead.

"Violet. You have poisoned two of my sons against me." Ambrose said. "What is so special about you?"

"I believe in people." Violet replied. "And I believe that we're going to stop you. Merlin told me."

Ambrose was caught off guard when Violet mentioned his former friend. Ramsey noticed his hesitation and used the opportunity to make his move. The water in the fountain waved up and crashed toward Ambrose and Bryant. While Ambrose shielded himself in time, Bryant was swept away and crashed into the hedge. Ramsey pulled Violet with him as he jumped into the empty fountain.

"This is going to feel strange." Ramsey warned her.

Ramsey grabbed hold of Violet tightly and she felt a strange sensation. She looked at Ramsey and saw he had been completely transformed into water. When she looked at her own hand, she realized it had liquid as well. It felt like she was melting away into nothing. Ambrose screamed while aiming the staff of Magnus at them. However, his attack moved right through them as they fell apart into water and disappeared through the drain of the fountain.

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 4

Xxx

At the Chosen residence, a portal from Magic School opened and Billie and the others stepped through. While she was glad that Tyler and Hope had decided to fight with them, it also meant they were putting their lives at risk. She had taken them to the school for their own safety, along with the Charmed Ones. She wanted her loved ones to be safe, but after their conversation with the Elders, she understood they had to make their own choices. However, she would still do everything in her power to protect her friends.

"You're back." Nick said.

As the portal closed behind them, Billie saw Nick and Nathan sitting on the couch, waiting for them to return. The twins were surprised to see they weren't alone and rose to their feet.

"What are they do doing here?" Nathan asked.

"Excuse me, we're as much part of this fight as you are." Hope replied.

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Nathan noted. "We need all the magical power we can get."

"That's what we're here for." Tyler added smugly.

"Did the Elders have anything useful to add?" Nick asked.

"Not really." Billie replied. "They are depending on us to end this. They're just sitting in wait."

"They're protecting the school and a lot of young magical beings." Duncan added with a frown. "It's not like they're doing nothing."

"I know." Billie replied reluctantly. "It just feels like they could do more, like actually fight."

"Well, when have the Elders ever been proactive?" Nick remarked.

"It just means we're back at square one." Billie said.

"Are you kidding?" Tyler asked. "Look around the room, we're all powerful here. We can take the fight to Ambrose and get Violet back."

"It's not as simple as that, Tyler." Duncan said. "Ambrose will see us coming and kill her before we can make a move. Keeping our distance is probably the only thing keeping her alive."

"So we just sit and wait?" Tyler asked angrily. "In that case, I could have just as easily stayed at the school."

"Maybe you should have, kid." Nick remarked.

"Look, bickering amongst ourselves isn't going to solve anything." Billie called out. "We're all on the same side here."

"Billie is right." Duncan said.

"It's getting late." Billie continued. "Maybe we should all get some sleep and try to think of something in the morning. Hope, you can take Violet's room and Tyler can crash on the couch."

Everyone nodded in agreement and starting moving upstairs. Before they could get far, blue spirals formed in the middle of living room. Fearing an attack from the wizards, everyone got ready for a fight. Billie and Hope both raised their hands defensively, while Duncan summoned a crossbow and Tyler created fire in both his hands. At the same time, the twins both revealed an athame. As the spirals formed into two figures, they were all shocked to see Ramsey and Violet appear. Billie could not believe her eyes and tears formed upon seeing her friend safe and sound.

"Violet." Duncan said shocked. "You're okay?"

"It could be a trap." Nick warned him. "Why is she here with him?"

"Everyone, please." Violet called out. "Stand down. I can explain everything."

"How do we know it's really you?" Hope asked. "No offense."

Violet nodded and flicked her hand at Ramsey, freezing him in place. Believing it to really be her friend, Billie ran over and hugged her as tightly as she could. Tears were rolling down her eyes, but she didn't care. She could only imagine what she had gone through as a prisoner. Getting caught up in the emotion, Violet started to cry as well.

"Wait." Billie said after a moment and stepped back. "How did you escape?"

"It's a long story." Violet replied. "I owe it all to Ramsey. He is on our side."

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked.

"I am." Violet said. "But we have to hurry. Ambrose is furious that we escaped and he knows where we live. We're not safe here."

"Where should we go?" Hope asked.

"Somewhere Ambrose can't find us." Violet said.

"I know a place where nobody will think to look." Duncan replied.

"Alright." Billie said. "Let's gather what we need and leave in five."

The rest of the group nodded and spread out, leaving Billie alone with Violet and the frozen Ramsey. Billie grabbed Violet by the arms and scanned her to make sure she wasn't harmed. She would make the wizards suffer if they had tortured her friend.

"Don't worry, Billie." Violet said. "I'm tougher than I used to be. Besides, Ambrose had no intention of hurting me as long as he thought I was useful."

"I know you're tough." Billie replied proudly. "I've always known that, Vi."

"How is Arthur?" Violet asked. "Where is he?"

"He is fine, though a little stressed." Billie noted. "He is on Atlantis taking care of magical beings infected by the virus."

"Of course he is." Violet replied with a faint smile. "I missed that obsessive mind of his."

After a few moments, everyone gathered back in the living room with spare clothes, weapons and magical supplies. Violet unfroze Ramsey and quickly informed him about what was going on. Billie wasn't sure if they could really trust the wizard, though she decided to place her trust in Violet's judgment.

"We should head out." Billie said. "Before…"

At that moment, an earthquake caused the house to tremble and made everyone lose their balance. Billie knew it could only mean one thing and ran to the window. As she feared, Bryant and Harper were standing on the front lawn. When the female wizard spotted her, she fired a bolt of lightning and Billie ducked. The window shattered and the lightning barely missed her. As Bryant raised his fists, the house continued to tremble and cracks appeared on the wall. The windows shattered and furniture fell over. During the chaos, Duncan drew a circle on the floor with chalk and started casting a spell. Once he was finished, a portal opened in the floor.

"Everyone jump in!" Duncan called out.

Billie waited as her friends jumped through the portal one by one until only she and Duncan were left. As the house fell apart around them, Billie ran to the portal, avoiding pieces of the ceiling falling down. Before she could reach the portal, however, the wall crumbled down and Bryant and Harper entered the house.

"They're getting away!" Harper screamed when she saw the portal.

"Then do something." Bryant yelled.

Harper fired a bolt of lightning at the portal, though Billie used her power to redirect it at Bryant. He quickly defended himself by turning to stone, causing him to be unaffected by the lightning. Meanwhile, Duncan fired his crossbow and hit Harper in the shoulder, causing her to scream out in pain. Seeing her home being destroyed around her, Billie angrily unleashed a wave of telekinetic energy and blasted the wizards through the remains of the wall. With the last support gone, the ceiling stared to come down. Duncan grabbed Billie and ducked into the portal, causing it to close behind them.

Xxx

On the grounds of a red-brick mansion in Portland, a circular portal opened a few feet above the grass. One by one, the Chosen and their friends fell through and landed on the ground. And it closed once they were all through. When Duncan saw the mansion, he knew his spell had worked perfectly, apart from the rough landing. Despite that, he was anything but happy to be back here, as it brought back a lot of painful memories. Everyone crawled up and wiped the dust off their clothes.

"Where are we?" Billie asked confused.

"My childhood home." Duncan admitted.

"What are we doing here?" Nick asked.

"We needed somewhere safe. Somewhere nobody would look." Duncan replied. "My parents cast a cloaking spell on the house for privacy, so nobody will be able to find us."

"Are your parents here?" Billie asked.

"No, I heard they went into hiding the moment they heard about the virus." Duncan said. "We have the place to ourselves."

"Oh my god." Violet said trembling. "Our home. It's destroyed."

"It doesn't matter." Duncan said, suppressing his anger. "This is war and we need to keep going."

"Duncan is right." Billie said. "We're together and that's all that matters. Let's go inside."

As the group started heading for the mansion, Duncan stayed back a moment and took a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Nathan was standing next to him.

"Are you sure about this?" Nathan asked. "There must be bad memories here."

"It's just a place to stay." Duncan replied. "Besides, we don't have time to delve into childhood memories right now. But thank you."

Nathan smiled and he took his hand. Once they reached the door, Duncan found the spare key in the usual hiding spot and let the others inside. After dropping off their luggage, they gathered in the dining room and circled the table. It was time to plan their next move and figure out what to do with Ramsey. Violet began telling the others about everything that happened during her captivity and how they managed to escape.

"You can turn into water?" Billie asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm a scientist, so when I discovered my powers, I started testing their limits." Ramsey explained. "I quickly mastered them, but I kept it hidden from my father. I didn't want to be forced to fight like Bryant and Harper."

"No, you prefer to sit back and create deadly viruses instead." Nick remarked.

"It was never meant to be released." Ramsey said. "My father manipulated me. Everything I did was to please him, but Violet helped me realize he's a monster."

"You still created it." Billie said harshly. "No matter what your reasons or intentions were, you will have to face the consequences."

"I know." Ramsey admitted. "I will take full responsibility for my actions once my father is stopped."

"Easier said than done." Tyler noted.

"Guys, we can talk about assigning blame later." Violet said. "The only reason I was able to escape is Ramsey. Besides, he has a way to stop the virus."

"Wait, what?" Duncan asked. "Are you serious?"

"My father wanted the virus to threaten the magical community, or so he told me." Ramsey explained. "I never intended for it to be used, but I designed a cure in case it was ever accidentally released."

"A cure." Billie said. "You mean we can actually fight this thing?"

A wave of relief washed over the group, as they finally had something to hold onto. Duncan had been feeling powerless this entire time. With a cure, they had the means to end the outbreak, finally giving them a true goal. While it gave him hope, Duncan decided it was best to stay grounded until they actually had the cure in their hands. Ramsey still needed to prove himself.

"It's going to be difficult." Ramsey said. "The virus is a complex combination of science and magic, so the cure is the same. I'll need a lab and some very rare magical ingredients."

"At least we have a plan." Billie said.

"This is amazing!" Tyler said excited.

"Just hold on." Duncan said. "Not to be the skeptical one, but we don't for sure if it's real."

"I believe him." Violet said determined. "When I was a prisoner, I had a dream that was also a vision. I was meant to be there to find Ramsey, to convince him to stand up to his father. I have to believe this cure is the reason for all of it."

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked.

"I am." Violet replied. "I believe there is good in him."

"I'm willing to believe it." Hope said. "It's not like we have any other options."

"I'm not sure we can trust him, so I'll keep a close eye on him." Nick added.

"So we're in agreement." Billie said. "This cure is our best shot at stopping this war."

"Agreed." Duncan said. "Ramsey, tell us about the cure."

"I know how to create it." Ramsey replied. "The difficult part is getting the magical ingredients. I'll need a lab to work in while you gather the ingredients for me."

"We can use the mayor's lab." Billie said. "We'll call Murphy and tell him what's going on."

"I'll need some time to prepare first." Ramsey admitted. "I'm pretty exhausted and my mind is a little blank at the moment, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, we're all tired." Violet said. "Maybe we should all get some sleep."

"That's probably for the best." Duncan replied. "There are plenty of bedrooms."

"What about him?" Nick asked as he pointed at Ramsey. "Are we going to let him run free?"

"We're not keeping him prisoner." Violet said determined. "I trust him."

"It's alright, Violet." Ramsey said. "I have no reason to leave, since my father will kill me for betraying him but I will comply with whatever you want."

After a quick discussion, the majority of the group decided it was best to not fully trust Ramsey yet. They agreed to lock him in a bedroom and cast a spell to dampen his powers. Once that was done, Duncan assigned everyone to their bedrooms. As he brought Violet to the last bedroom, Duncan hugged his friend, something he had not able to do in all the chaos.

"I'm okay." Violet assured him.

"I know." Duncan said. "I'm just glad you're back. Have you been able to reach Arthur?"

"No, I tried calling him, but no luck." Violet replied reluctantly. "I wish he was here."

"We can go get him first thing in the morning." Duncan said. "Have a good night."

Violet gave Duncan another hug before closing the door and he headed to his own bedroom. Walking through his childhood home after all these years felt weird. He looked at the pictures on the wall and the memories came flooding back. As the youngest of four, Duncan was always ignored, as nothing he did was ever special or good enough. When he came out as teenager, it got even worse, as his parents and siblings refused to accept it.

Duncan entered his childhood bedroom and found a shirtless Nathan waiting for him on the bed, which was a pleasant sight after a long day. He lied down next to his boyfriend and felt his arms around him. It gave him some much needed comfort.

"What's it like being back?" Nathan asked.

"Weird." Duncan replied.

"How long has it been since you've seen your parents?" Nathan asked.

"Almost three years." Duncan said. "After I told them I was going to attend a mortal college. Just one more mistake in their eyes."

"Do you miss them?" Nathan asked.

"Yes and no." Duncan admitted. "I used to want their approval, but now I feel like I have a new family. People that actually accept me and I want in my life."

"Am I part of that family?" Nathan asked.

"Of course." Duncan said as he looked him in the eyes. "You know I love you."

"Just checking." Nathan remarked with a smirk.

Nathan tenderly kissed him on the lips. Duncan returned his kiss more passionately and they started making out. The last days had been stressful and it was far from over. It was important to have moments like these to be together, especially when it could be the last time. Nathan sat on Duncan's lap and took off his shirt before starting to kiss his neck and chest. It felt really good, especially once his lips started moving further down.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 5

Xxx

The following morning, Violet woke up from a peaceful sleep for the first time since her captivity. After finally being reunited with her friends and finding a way to stop the virus, she felt hopeful that they could win. She got out of bed and freshened up in the bathroom before heading downstairs. Just as she headed down the stairs, a portal opened in the hallway. Worried about an attack, she raised her hands, ready to freeze whoever stepped through. As a figure emerged from the portal, Violet was excited and relieved to see it was Arthur. She could not even express in words how much she had missed him, so she instantly ran into his arms and kissed him. Arthur grabbed her in a tight embrace and she could feel him relax knowing that she was safe.

"I'm so relieved to see you." Arthur said after they stopped kissing. "Are you okay? Did my father hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Arthur." Violet replied. "Don't worry."

"How can I not?" Arthur asked. "I would never forgive myself if my family hurt you."

"Listen to me." Violet said determined as she looked him in the eyes. "You are not your family, you're not responsible for their actions."

"I know." Arthur replied. "It's just… I love you and I don't want to lose you again."

"I love you too." Violet said. "But this war isn't over. We need to do everything we can to stop Ambrose. It's my destiny, so you can't keep me safe. I have to fight."

"I… You're right." Arthur admitted. "We have to think about the bigger picture."

Violet hugged him, though as she felt his arms around her, she could not help but feel a little worried. Ambrose wanted Arthur to stand at his side and she wasn't sure he was strong enough to resist if he threatened to kill her. If Arthur was given the choice between saving her and stopping the virus, she worried that he might make the wrong choice. She was about to say something, though she was interrupted by the arrival of Duncan from the kitchen.

"Arthur." Duncan said surprised. "How did you find us? We're supposed to be cloaked."

"I got Violet's voicemails and knew you were at your parents' house." Arthur explained. "So I got the address from your Magic School file."

"Oh right." Duncan replied. "That makes sense. We were just about to have breakfast and to discuss our game plan."

"Game plan for what?" Arthur asked.

As they followed Duncan to the dining room, Violet quickly told Arthur about everything that had happened the last few days and how his brother had helped her escape. They found everyone gathered around a large table filled with a breakfast buffet. When Ramsey saw Arthur, he stood up nervously. Arthur walked over to his younger brother and hugged him.

"Thank you." Arthur said. "For saving Violet and standing up to our father. I'm glad you're here."

"Do you mean that?" Ramsey asked. "After everything I've done?"

"You were manipulated by Ambrose." Arthur said. "You're doing the right thing now. Violet trusts you, so I do as well."

"Look, that's very touching, but can we talk about this cure?" Nick remarked impatiently.

"Despite being a jerk, Nick is right." Billie added. "We finally have a lead, so we need to act. Ambrose is not going to sit by and wait."

Ramsey nodded and headed to the front of the table to tell them about the cure. Violet and Arthur both took their seats and waited for him to start. Feeling a bit hungry, Violet grabbed some bread and a glass of fresh orange juice.

"Right." Ramsey said nervously. "As I told you yesterday, I designed a cure for the virus in case it was ever released. To create the cure, we'll need to gather some very rare ingredients and I'll need a functioning lab to work in."

"Sounds easy enough." Tyler noted.

"I wish." Ramsey replied. "Obtaining these ingredients is quite difficult and potentially dangerous. I need a whiteboard to write them down."

"Got it." Duncan said.

Duncan waved his hand and conjured a whiteboard next to Ramsey for him to write on. The young wizard grabbed a marker and started writing down the ingredients one by one as he explained how and where to obtain them. The first few seemed quite easy to obtain.

"I'm sure my parents have most of that stuff in storage here." Duncan said.

"What are Mallorn flowers?" Billie asked. "I never heard of them."

"I have." Arthur said. "They're rare exotic flowers that used to grow around the ancient wizard cities. They were used in many potions."

"So how do we find one?" Nathan asked. "Most cities were destroyed."

"And Atlantis has only recently resurfaced from the bottom of the ocean." Hope added.

"I know where." Arthur said. "I've seen them before, in Shangri-La."

"Oh great, so the only known place it grows is a magical valley filled with angry bird-demons." Billie remarked.

"I can get them." Arthur said determined.

"I'll go with you." Violet added.

"Good." Ramsey replied. "That's one down. The next are also quite difficult, I need blood samples of three magical beings. The blood of a wizard, the blood of a true immortal and the blood of the undead."

"Dude, you're a wizard." Nick remarked with a frown. "Just use your own blood."

"I'm not sure it will be enough." Ramsey replied. "Arthur and I were both born to a mortal mother, meaning our blood is not as pure."

"Well, luckily we have wizard royalty on our side." Billie said. "I'm sure we can ask Emyr for some of his blood."

"We can stop by Atlantis before we go to Shangri-La." Arthur said.

"And the true immortal part is not that difficult either." Violet continued. "We do happen to be friends with two immortals, Nadia and Ridley."

"Aren't those the merpeople you saved?" Hope asked.

"They are, but they're building a new life in San Francisco." Violet replied.

"That just leaves the undead blood." Duncan noted as he reluctantly looked at Billie.

"Why are you looking…" Billie started to say before the realization hit her. "Oh, Taylor."

"I'm sorry, Billie." Duncan said. "But she's a Vampire Queen, the only one we know."

"Who's Taylor?" Ramsey asked.

"Taylor was my best friend." Billie explained with a sad look. "She was turned into a vampire by the Brotherhood because of me and later became Queen."

"I'm sorry." Ramsey replied. "But Duncan is right, a Vampire Queen's blood is quite powerful."

"It's alright." Billie said. "I knew I had to face her again someday. I'm sure Nomed can track her down through his Underworld connections."

"I'll go with you." Duncan said.

"No, she's immune to witch powers." Billie replied. "I'll take Hope and Tyler instead."

"Former friend of not, she'd better not try to bite me." Tyler remarked. "That last Queen was creepy."

"So that covers all the ingredients on the list." Duncan noted. "That just leaves the lab."

"We can ask the mayor, but I'm getting worried." Billie said. "I haven't been able to reach Murphy."

"I'll go check on them." Duncan replied. "I can pick up the blood samples from Nadia and Ridley at the same time."

"Nick and I will go with Duncan." Nathan added.

"And what about the mad scientist?" Nick asked. "Can we leave him alone?"

"Ramsey can come with us." Violet said. "That means we'll have three teams of three. I trust him, but it's better if nobody is left alone."

"Besides, I would love to see Atlantis and Shangri-La." Ramsey replied.

"Then I think we have a solid plan." Arthur said.

"Agreed." Billie said determined. "Everyone meet back here once your job is done. We've been waiting for this opportunity long enough, so let's not waste it. Ambrose thinks he has already won, but we'll show him not to mess with us."

Billie raised her glass and everyone followed her example for a toast. After that, everyone started talking about the plan and Violet quickly lost track of the conversation. She finished her breakfast and said goodbye to her friends when the teams split up. She hated having to part ways again so soon after being reunited, but she realized that time was of the essence. She was convinced that Ambrose would make his next move soon, so they needed to be prepared.

Xxx

As clouds gathered over the city, Ambrose stood in his office of Brewman Investments and stared outside. The bad weather was a reflection of his current mood. Another son had betrayed him and Violet had escaped as a result. She was the last bargaining chip he had to use against Arthur and the Chosen. He had sent Bryant and Harper to bring them back, but the witches had escaped. For the first time since releasing the virus, Ambrose was getting a slightly worried. Ramsey was smart, so he would not betray him without a plan.

There was a knock on the door and Ambrose turned to face it. Felicia entered the office and gave him a seductive smile. She was wearing a short black dress that showed off her legs. He had not given her another thought after their night together, as he had been too preoccupied.

"Good morning, sir." Felicia said. "Should we go over your appointments today?"

"Actually, I need to you cancel everything." Ambrose replied. "I'm dealing with a family emergency."

"Oh my god, is everything alright?" Felicia asked concerned as she placed a hand on his arm. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't think so." Ambrose said.

"I see." Felicia replied as her hand lingered on his arm. "Should I leave you be? Or do you need a distraction? I can lock the door."

"Well, you are really good at that." Ambrose noted.

Felicia smiled as she turned to lock the door, giving Ambrose a tempting view of her swaying hips. He could use a distraction, as he was tired of being disappointed by his offspring. Perhaps he should start over once this fight against the witches was finished. Ambrose walked to his liquor cabinet and poured two glasses of whiskey. He then picked up a small red potion vial and poured a few drops into one of the glasses, causing it to glow for a moment. He picked up the glasses and handed the glass with the potion to Felicia.

"I'm quite lucky to have an assistant like you." Ambrose replied as they clicked their glasses.

Xxx

In the snowy tops of the Kunlun Mountains, blue energy spirals appeared and formed into Violet, Arthur and Ramsey. Instantly feeling the cold wind, Violet shivered and was glad she had borrowed a winter coat at Duncan's family home. The group had already stopped by Atlantis to pick up the blood sample from Emyr and were heading to Shangri-La to find the rare Mallorn flowers. The prince had been reluctant to hand over his blood to Ramsey, though Violet and Arthur had been able to convince him that he was on their side.

"Atlantis was beautiful." Ramsey said as they started walking through the snow. "I wish I could have seen it in its glory days."

"Maybe you will someday." Arthur said.

"I doubt it." Ramsey replied. "If this battle doesn't kill me first, I will likely be thrown in a deep, dark cell for what I've done."

"We will speak on your behalf." Violet said.

"Really?" Ramsey asked.

"You were forced into a difficult situation." Arthur replied. "Ambrose is dangerous and manipulative, he played on your desire to belong somewhere and be part of a family. I know the feeling."

"But you resisted him." Ramsey noted. "I wasn't as strong as you."

"I resisted because I had other people in my life." Arthur explained. "I had Violet and my friends at Magic School. If I had been alone like you, I might have given in."

"Thanks." Ramsey said. "I wish I could have met you before I met him."

"Me too." Arthur replied with a smile. "When I was a kid, I often wished I had a brother."

"It's not too late to get to know each other." Violet said. "Once this is all over, we'll figure something out."

Arthur smiled at her and held her hand as they continued to make their way to the entrance to the valley. They soon found the cavern with the stone archway that served as the entrance. The three of them stood before the archway and Arthur placed his hand on the stone, causing a vortex to open and pull them inside.

Xxx

On the streets of New York City, Billie Hope and Tyler appeared in an alley through a puff of smoke. Billie looked around for Nomed, as the demon had asked them to meet here after she had contacted him through the communication crystal. Billie had a feeling of dread in her stomach, as she would have to face her former best friend. She still felt responsible for what happened, as it was their friendship that led to Taylor being kidnapped and turned into a vampire.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hope asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Billie lied.

"Please, I saw the look in your eyes the moment Taylor was mentioned." Hope said. "Listen to me. You're not to blame for what happened to her."

"Aren't I?" Billie asked. "If we hadn't been friends, none this would have happened to her."

"By that logic, none of us would ever be able to have friends, Billie." Hope said with a frown. "Of course evil is going to be lurking, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't lead our lives."

"Says the girl who dropped out of college and secluded herself to protect a mythical box." Billie remarked.

"I know." Hope admitted. "But I actually decided that I want to go back and graduate. And you have helped me make that decision, so now you have to listen to me."

"Okay." Billie said, feeling a little reassured.

"Ah, what a shame to interrupted this moment." Nomed remarked as he appeared through a shimmer.

"We didn't come here for your opinion." Billie replied. "We're only working with you to stop this virus."

"And I'm glad to be able to help." Nomed said. "I was able to track our vampire friend easily."

Nomed started walking and the others followed him out into the street. They walked a few streets and stopped in front of a decrepit-looking hotel. All the windows were boarded shut and it looked abandoned, making it the perfect place for a vampire lair.

"Are you sure about this, Billie?" Tyler asked. "We could be walking into a trap."

"Please, demons don't work with vampires." Nomed said. "The reason I found this place is because the vampires have been chasing demons out of the city for months. It looks like they're claiming the city as their territory."

"But Taylor only recently became Queen." Billie said. "How has she created a hive so soon?"

"I don't know. I just followed the scent of blood, literally." Nomed replied. "Good luck in there, I think you're going to need it."

Nomed smirked as he disappeared through a shimmer. Billie looked up at the hotel and wondered if Taylor had already sensed her presence. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face her, though she knew there was no other choice. Stopping the virus depended on getting her blood, so if Billie had to vanquish an old friend to save the world, it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 6

Xxx

In an empty room inside city hall, Duncan and the twins appeared through the use of a teleportation potion. They were meeting the mayor so they could inform her and Murphy about their plans and to gain access to her secret lab. In his hands, Duncan held two vials of blood they had obtained from Ridley and Nadia. Their immortal blood was one of the ingredients needed to create the cure, so Duncan put the vials safely in his jacket pocket.

"Something feels weird." Nathan remarked.

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"I feel it too." Nick said. "Feels like some kind of pressure in my mind."

"I don't feel anything." Duncan replied. "Could you be picking up something through telepathy?"

"Could be." Nathan noted. "I think we need to be careful."

Duncan nodded and walked to the door. He carefully opened it and looked into the hallway, but there was nobody there. They headed straight for the mayor's office, being careful not to be seen. When they reached the right hallway, Duncan peered around the corner. Several security guards were standing guard while carrying guns. Duncan informed the twins and they took a quick look.

"That's a little much for typical security." Nick said.

"Something is definitely wrong." Duncan replied. "We need to make sure the mayor is alright."

"I recognize this feeling now." Nathan said as he stared at the guards. "I felt the same thing when I used that trident thing to free Ben from Ambrose's control."

"Are you saying that all these guards are being controlled by Ambrose?" Duncan asked.

"I think so." Nathan replied.

"That's a problem." Duncan said. "Since they're being controlled, we can't really hurt them."

"We don't have a choice." Nick said. "They're standing in our way."

"We're not hurting innocents." Duncan said determined.

"Do you have a better idea?" Nick snapped at him.

"I can astral project into the office and see what is going on." Duncan said. "Maybe we can figure out a plan."

Duncan and the twins retreated to another office and locked the door. Duncan sat down at the desk and closed his eyes. His body became dormant as his astral form teleported to the mayor's office. He appeared in an orange glow and found the mayor sitting behind her desk. She did not seem shocked at his sudden appearance, as she merely glanced at him before closing her laptop.

"Good, you're here." The mayor said as she turned her attention to him.

"Are you alright? What is going on?" Duncan asked.

'We don't have time for pleasantries, Mister Phillips." The mayor replied. "As you have probably noticed, my entire staff is being controlled by that vile wizard."

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"To force my cooperation of course." The mayor said.

"We have a way to stop him." Duncan informed her. "Or at least the virus, which is the first step in stopping him. We need your lab to create it."

"That's going to be a problem." The mayor replied. "Ambrose destroyed the lab."

At that moment, the door opened and agent Murphy stepped in. Before Duncan had a chance to react, the agent grabbed his gun and fired at him. Luckily, his astral form allowed the bullets to pass right through him. When Murphy stopped firing, Duncan conjured a Bursting Ball and threw it at his feet. The explosion sent Murphy flying against the wall and knocked him out. Duncan hated having to harm his friend, but it was clear that Murphy was also being controlled.

"The door!" The mayor yelled.

Duncan ran to the door and closed it before the security guards could charge it. He conjured a metal chain around the doorknob and then a metal file cabinet to barricade the door.

"Now what?" The mayor asked. "We're both locked in here."

"I'm not." Duncan replied. "Take cover as we take out the guards."

Duncan's projection disappeared in an orange glow and he woke up in his own body. He got up and walked to the door, where the twins were standing guard.

"Can we go kick some ass now?" Nick asked.

"As you said, we don't have a choice. Just remember that they're innocent." Duncan said. "I'll use my astral form to distract them."

Duncan conjured two wooden baseball bats and handed them to the twins. He then astral projected out of his body again and reappeared in the hall behind the guards.

"Hey guys." Duncan said.

The guards spun around and started firing their guns, though the bullets passed through Duncan. The twins ran into the hall and knocked out two guards. A fight erupted and soon all the guards were down. When the last guard aimed his gun at Nathan, Duncan leaped into his body. He struggled to gain control over the guard, but was violently expelled by Ambrose's dark presence. However, his attempt had distracted the guard long enough for Nick to knock him out.

As the twins secured the guns, Duncan returned to his physical body. He felt exhausted from using his powers to such an extent, but quickly pulled himself together. He undid all his conjurations and they entered the mayor's office.

"Are they all down?" The mayor asked.

"They are." Duncan replied. "So what do we do now without a lab?"

"Wait, the lab is gone?" Nathan asked.

"Ambrose destroyed it before it could be used against him." The mayor replied.

"We can think of a new plan later." Duncan said. "We need to get out of here."

"What about him?" Nathan asked when he pointed at the unconscious Murphy.

"We can't leave him here." Duncan replied. "We'll take him with us."

"And go where?" The mayor asked.

"I know a place that has a lab, or at least something that resembles a lab." Nick said after a moment. "But I doubt you're going to like it, Madame Mayor."

"What are you talking about?" The mayor asked with a glare.

"We're going back to The Cauldron." Nick replied.

Xxx

In the decrepit hotel in New York, Billie raised her hand and tore down a boarded-up door with her powers. Followed by Hope and Tyler, she entered the hotel and looked around the empty lobby. Only a few beams of light entered through the boarded-up windows, casting eerie shadows around them. There was nothing in sight that revealed the presence of vampires, though Billie knew they were lurking around. This hotel was perfect for the undead, as it had been abandoned for years.

"Someone call the cleaning lady." Tyler noted as summoned a flame for some light.

"I think she'll end up on the lunch menu." Hope added. "So Billie, how do you want to handle this?"

"I'm still hoping I can reason with Taylor." Billie admitted.

"You don't want to vanquish her?" Tyler asked. "She is a vampire. She's not your friend anymore."

"I know." Billie replied. "And she hates me for it. But stopping Ambrose is our main priority. I don't want to get caught in another fight."

"She might not give us a choice." Hope said.

"I know." Billie said determined. "I'm okay with that."

The three blondes continued their way through the lobby and stopped in front of the elevator and the stairways. It would seem natural for vampires to settle underground, though Billie doubted Taylor would choose a basement if there was a penthouse available. She was about to take a step up the stairs when a bat flew past her face.

"Oh, watch the hair!" Billie remarked as she tried to fight it off.

The bat circled Billie a couple of times before flying back up the stairs. It landed on the top of the stairs and shapeshifted into a slender young man with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a blue hoodie and dark jeans.

"Welcome to the hotel fangs." The vampire said. "My queen sensed your arrival."

"My name is Billie Jenkins." Billie said. "I don't want to fight, I came to talk to Taylor."

"My queen knows who you are, witch." The vampire replied. "She accepts, she is curious why you would risk your life coming here."

"I'll tell her in person." Billie said.

"Of course." The vampire said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Finn, I serve the Queen as her second-in-command. Follow me and our hive won't harm you."

Finn invited them up and starting climbing the stairs. Billie and her friends exchanged concerned looks before following him. After a few floors, Billie increased her pace to catch up with the vampire. She was curious to learn more about Taylor and the hive she had created.

"Did Taylor turn you?" Billie asked.

"She did." Finn admitted. "I was homeless and a junkie. I was already dead, but my Queen offered me a second chance."

"As a vampire." Billie noted.

"Undead life is better than my mortal life ever was." Finn said. "I have a purpose and a family and… a Queen."

"Are you together?" Billie asked after picking up on his hesitation.

"She gave me life." Finn replied. "I fell in love with her that very moment."

"What about the rest of the hive?" Billie asked.

"More homeless kids and others rejected by society." Finn replied. "Taylor is not like her predecessor. She doesn't create vampires based on just their beauty. She created a family."

"She's not a saint." Billie argued. "She still needs to kill in order to create vampires and to feed."

"A small price to pay." Finn replied with a shrug.

"How did Taylor create a hive so quickly?" Billie asked. "She only recently became Queen."

"When Taylor killed Irena, she absorbed her essence." Finn explained. "She inherited all her power."

"So is she the most powerful vampire out there?" Billie asked.

"There are vampire hives all over the world." Finn replied. "We're young and still growing in power. That is why we're claiming this city as our own and chasing out demons."

When they reached the top floor, Finn walked down a hallway where several vampires were standing guard in front of the penthouse. As Finn had explained, the vampires were of different ages and backgrounds. Billie was shocked to see a skinny, dark-haired girl that was sixteen at most. She wondered what kinds of horrors the girl had gone through.

"She was abused by her parents." Finn noted when he saw Billie staring. "Taylor found her badly beaten and killed them."

"It's still wrong." Billie said determined. "You took her future away."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Finn said harshly. "We all love our Queen and swore to protect her, so you'd better mind your words."

Finn opened the door to the penthouse and Billie and the others walked in. The penthouse looked better than the rest of the hotel, with new furniture and fresh paint. The windows were covered by dark red curtains and dozens of candles lit the room. Finn closed the door and told them to wait as he stepped into another room. Billie took a deep breath, as she was about to come face-to-face with her former friend again.

"Are you okay?" Hope whispered as she placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I am." Billie replied. "Just be ready to fight."

"Don't worry, we got you covered." Tyler said.

The door in front of them opened and Finn reappeared, followed by Taylor. Surprisingly, her friend still looked the same, except for darker make-up and a newfound taste for leather. She was wearing a black top and red leather pants along with high boots. She looked fierce and though, a sharp contrast to her former kind personality. Taylor sat down as Finn remained her at her side.

"I knew our paths would cross again." Taylor said. "I wasn't expecting this, however, for you to just show up here."

"Taylor." Billie said. "I came here to talk, not to fight."

"I wanted to kill you for what you did to me." Taylor said. "I am this way because of you, because of our former friendship."

"I know." Billie admitted. "I wasn't the best friend, but I never wanted this for you."

"I had time to think, Billie." Taylor said. "It was the Brotherhood who killed me, not you. Besides, I have never felt better. I have power and family here. And love."

Taylor looked at Finn and smiled as she took his hand in hers. Billie thought that Taylor would still resent her for becoming a vampire. However, her former friend seemed content, though she was still a killer. No matter how either of them felt about it, Taylor still needed to be vanquished in the end. If not, she would continue to feed on innocents and create more vampires.

"You seem confused." Taylor noted.

"You don't hate me?" Billie asked.

"I did for a long time, but I got over it. It was all in a former life." Taylor replied. "So why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"You know about the virus, right?" Billie asked. "It is threatening the entire magical community. We found a way to stop it, but we need a vial of your blood to create a cure."

"Vampire blood as a cure?" Taylor asked with a laugh.

"Wouldn't that just create more vampires?" Finn added.

"I don't know the details." Billie admitted. "Our science guy is smart, I'm sure he needs it for a reason. So what do you say?"

"The virus targets living beings." Taylor replied. "The undead aren't affected, which is likely why you need my blood. So what's in it for me?"

"A chance to do the right thing." Billie said. "I'm not asking for myself, but for every innocent out there. Innocent like you used to be."

"That's low, trying to appeal to my humanity." Taylor remarked. "I have barely forgiven you and now you already want a favor."

"I'm not leaving without that blood, Taylor." Billie said determined.

"Careful, witch." Finn hissed.

The young vampire stepped forward and Tyler summoned fire in his hands, ready to attack. Billie and Hope also got ready to fight. At that moment, more bats flew into the room and shapeshifted into seven vampires, surrounding them. Everyone was tense, waiting for the other side to make the first move. Meanwhile, Taylor merely seemed amused. She clapped her hands and rose her to feet, causing her vampires to stand down.

"I've always admitted your bravery, Billie." Taylor said. "And I'm not risking my family in a meaningless fight. I'll give you my blood."

"Really?" Billie asked.

"This doesn't change anything between us." Taylor said.

"I know." Billie said. "I will have to vanquish you eventually."

"And I'll be waiting." Taylor replied.

Billie handed the Vampire Queen a vial and she used her fangs to bite her own wrist, letting the blood drip in. When she was done, the wound healed instantly and she handed the vial back.

"You should leave." Taylor said. "It's nearly feeding time and the younger vampires can't always control their hunger."

"Thank you, Taylor." Billie said.

Taylor retreated back into the other room without saying another word. Billie felt a bit dazed and wasn't sure how to feel. While the other vampires turned back into bats, Finn escorted Billie and the others back out of the hotel. As they stepped outside, a determined Billie looked up at the penthouse. She had a bigger threat to deal with now, but one day, she and Taylor would face each other again. Only one of them would survive that encounter.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 7

Xxx

In the hidden valley of Shangri-La, Violet was making her way through the jungle with Arthur and Ramsey. They were heading toward the wizard ruins in the middle of the valley. According to Arthur, it was the only place where the rare Mallorn flowers grew, which they needed to create the cure. As they wanted to avoid drawing attention from the Garuda demons, they had been walking in silence. After what seemed like miles, the jungle started to clear a little and Violet saw the ruins in the distance. A shadow flew over them and Violet looked up to see a burly demon with bird-like wings in the sky. It circled the ruins and landed on top of them.

"They're standing guard." Arthur whispered. "They must know we're here."

"Can't you just cast an illusion to hide us from sight?" Ramsey asked.

"No, the Garuda are immune to illusions." Arthur replied. "That's why the ancient wizards placed them here to guard their artifacts."

"Where are the flowers?" Violet asked. "What do they look like?"

Arthur waved his hand and cast an illusion on the ground, creating a beautiful flower with long tear-shaped petals that were a bright turquoise color. After a moment, he closed his hand and the illusion faded.

"They should be near the ruins." Arthur said. "Wizards often used them in potions, so they grew them in their gardens."

"If we can get closer to the ruins, I can freeze time long enough for us to grab the flowers." Violet said. "But I doubt I can freeze an entire flock of those demons."

"They can throw fire, right?" Ramsey noted. "I can create a barrier of water to protect us."

"That should work." Arthur said. "As soon as we get the flowers, we can spiral back to the gate."

Violet and the others headed closer to the ruins and remained in the shadows of the trees. More Garuda started circling the skies. When they reached the edge of the jungle, they stopped, as their cover was gone. Violet noticed Arthur looked at the Garuda with a troubled look. She realized it had to be hard to be back here, as his friends from the expedition had been transformed into those demons.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Arthur replied. "I was just wondering if any of those demons used to be my friends, but we don't have time to worry about that."

"Even if they were your friends, they're just demons now." Ramsey noted. "They won't recognize you."

"Thanks." Arthur replied with a frown.

"Sorry, that was insensitive." Ramsey said quickly. "I didn't mean... I was trying to make you feel better. I doubt they have any recollection of their former lives."

"No, I get it." Arthur said. "Their humanity is gone."

"I was just stating a fact." Ramsey replied. "That always helps me feel better, to help me process stuff. I'm not sure how to be a good brother though."

"You'll figure it out." Violet said with a comforting smile.

"We're at the edge, so if we move further they will spot us." Arthur said. "Are you sure you can freeze them all long enough?"

"We don't have another choice." Violet replied. "I'll freeze them as long as I can and once my power stops, Ramsey will shield us with water."

"Whenever you're ready." Ramsey said.

Violet nodded and turned to the ruins. One of the Garuda landed on some rocks near them and was about to spot them, so Violet quickly threw up her hands and froze as much of her surroundings as she could. The three of them started running toward the ruins. They entered a square between the ruins, where Violet saw a large toppled statue lying in the center. There was moss overgrowing the statue, along with some beautiful blue flowers that looked like tears.

"The Mallorn flowers." Violet said as she pointed.

Arthur ran over to the flowers and carefully picked some, which he placed in his bag. Violet looked up in the sky and saw one of the frozen Garuda starting to break through her freeze.

"We have to move!" Violet yelled.

The three of them ran back to the jungle, though the Garuda unfroze before they could reach it. The one that had landed near them held out its hands and threw a stream of fire. Ramsey quickly summoned a sphere of water to protect them, causing the flames to evaporate into steam when it made contact. As more Garuda started to circle them, Violet froze as many as she could while Ramsey attacked them with columns of water. However, there were too many of them and Violet felt her magic growing weaker with each freeze.

"Time to go." Arthur called out.

Arthur grabbed Violet and Ramsey by the arms and spiraled them away before fire crashed down them from every direction. The blue energy spirals shot through the lush jungle and they rematerialized a short distance from the portal. While Arthur ran to the portal to open it, Violet saw a huge flock of Garuda rising from the trees.

"We're not going to make it." Violet said nervously.

"Yes, we are." Ramsey said.

Ramsey stepped forward and held both hands. Violet felt a tremble underneath her and wondered if Ramsey was able to control the earth as well. Seconds later, her question was answered when a huge geyser of water erupted from the ground. Ramsey channeled the water into a huge wall of water, which he pushed toward the Garuda. The birdlike demons panicked and quickly retreated back to the ruins, after which the wall of water and Ramsey both collapsed.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked concerned when she helped him up. "That was amazing."

"I never channeled that much water." Ramsey admitted.

"You saved us." Arthur said proudly. "We should get out of here before they come back."

Arthur held out his hand to Ramsey and the younger wizard accepted it with a slight blush. Violet smiled as she followed them to the portal. Before they leaped through, Violet looked back at the mythical valley and hoped she would never have to return here again.

Xxx

At Brewman Investments, Ambrose sat impatiently behind his desk. While Felicia had momentarily distracted him, his attention was fully back on the witches. They were planning something, otherwise they wouldn't have gone into hiding. It was obvious that Ramsey had told them something valuable, some way to stop his plans. If Ramsey's conscience had gotten the better of him during the creation of the virus, he could have designed a way to stop it from spreading.

Ambrose spiraled out of his office and reappeared in the hall of his mansion. He entered the parlor and found Bryant. His son quickly straightened his back and awaited his orders like the good soldier he was. If only he had been smarter.

"Any luck?" Ambrose asked.

"They're untraceable." Bryant replied. "I tried every spell and potion I could think of."

"That's not convincing." Ambrose snapped angrily.

Bryant nervously flinched at his outburst. Ambrose didn't care how his children felt about him anymore, as he grew tired of being disappointed each and every time.

"Daddy." Harper called out as she came running into the parlor. "I just got an alert from the mayor's office. Our brainwashed guards were attacked."

"The mayor?" Ambrose asked.

"She's gone." Harper admitted. "Along with that special agent."

"The witches took agent Murphy." Ambrose noted with a smile. "They just made a huge mistake."

"How so?" Bryant asked.

"I have placed the agent under my control, therefore we are connected." Ambrose replied. "He will lead us straight to the witches and your traitorous brother."

"Can I be the one who punishes him, daddy?" Harper asked as she smirked at Bryant. "I love teaching my brothers a lesson."

"He will answer to me first, dear." Ambrose said determined. "You can have what's left."

Xxx

In front of the Cauldron, Duncan and the others appeared through the smoke of a teleportation potion. While the twins were carrying the still unconscious agent Murphy, the mayor looked at the jazz club with resentment. Nick had suggested coming to his place of work after they learned the lab had been destroyed. It was a good place to hide, though Duncan realized it was going to be difficult for the mayor, as it was the place where her sister had died. As cold as she appeared to be, he knew she did have a heart.

"Are you alright?" Duncan asked.

"I'll be fine." The mayor replied. "This isn't about my personal business, this is about survival."

The mayor stepped forward and entered the club and the others followed. Since it was still early in the afternoon, the club was closed, though there was smooth jazz music playing. Brandon was cleaning the bar, though he stopped when he noticed them. He frowned when he saw the twins dropping agent Murphy in a chair.

"Nick." Brandon said. "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Sorry boss, we have an emergency." Nick said. "We need to use the backroom."

"I closed that place down, you know that." Brandon said. "This is just a jazz club now. I don't want anything do with magical stuff."

"Please, just hear us out." Duncan said.

Brandon waited and listened as Duncan quickly explained everything that was going on. When he was finished, the young witch doctor crossed his arms defensively.

"I'm not sure I want to get involved." Brandon said.

"Hold on a minute, nephew." A voice sounded behind them.

Duncan turned around and saw Edgar Miles standing behind them. He was the uncle of Brandon and the former lover of the mayor. Her eyes shot fire when she saw him and she turned her back to avoid contact.

"I told you I was done with magic." Brandon said.

"This isn't about you, kid." Edgar said. "This virus is threatening all magical beings. Witch Doctors have had a bad name for centuries, but we're still on the side of good. We have to do the right thing here."

"I guess you're right." Brandon admitted. "Alright, you can use the club."

"I knew we could count on you." Nick said smiling. "And I knew you'd hate it."

"Wipe that smile off your face, busboy." Brandon replied with a smirk. "Everything that gets wrecked is coming out of your paycheck."

"What?" Nick called out. "Dude, that's completely unfair."

"Just kidding." Brandon said. "Let's get set up."

Nick laughed as he followed Brandon into the back room. Duncan grabbed his phone and quickly texted Billie and Violet to let them know where they were. As he did, he noticed Edgar walking over the mayor. Despite knowing it was wrong to eavesdrop, he could not help but be curious and listened it on their conversation.

"It's good to see you, Mandy." Edgar said.

"Don't call me that." The mayor replied. "I told you that it's too late."

"I'm still glad you're here." Edgar said. "I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"I appreciate that, but I can take care of myself." The mayor said as she touched the amulet around her neck. "We should focus on creating the cure."

The mayor walked away and Edgar reluctantly let her. He went to help his nephew and Nick in the back room. Duncan put away his phone and walked over to Nathan, who was tying agent Murphy to the chair they had dropped him in.

"How is he?" Duncan asked.

"I don't know." Nathan replied. "I'm just glad he hasn't woken up yet. So how are you holding up?"

"I'm still confident we can win this." Duncan said, though he heard the doubt in his own voice. "Or maybe I am a bit nervous."

"We should be prepared for anything." Nathan replied. "We're caught in a war and there are always casualties in war."

"That's bleak." Duncan noted.

"It's realistic." Nathan said. "Nick and I have been through a lot and we got lucky so far. Sometimes I wonder how long our streak will last."

"You're a better person now, you turned your life around." Duncan said. "So please stop talking like that."

Nathan smiled as he took his hand and the two shared a brief kiss. At that moment, a whirlwind of smoke appeared in the club and formed into Billie, Hope and Tyler. Duncan was glad to see his friends were alright and they informed each other about what happened on their respective ends. A few minutes later, Violet, Arthur and Ramsey appeared through blue spirals. As the entire team was reunited, they gathered to discuss the next part of the plan.

"Alright, so we have everything we need for the cure, right?" Billie asked.

"Blood of a wizard, an immortal and the undead. Along with the Mallorn flowers and the ingredients we took from Duncan's home." Ramsey summed up. "That's all of it."

"So how long will it take to create the cure?" Violet asked.

"About an hour, with some help." Ramsey said.

"I'll help out." Brandon said. "It's my club after all."

"I'll help as well." Arthur added. "I'm curious to see how it work."

"Okay, let's get started." Billie said. "Just checking, but the club is protected, right?"

"We cloaked the back room to hide our magical activities." Edgar explained. "Ambrose shouldn't be able detect what is going on in there."

The wizards and Brandon retreated into the back room and started working on the cure while the others took the time to get some rest. Violet walked over agent Murphy to check on him, and Duncan and Billie followed her example.

"I can free him from Ambrose's control." Violet said. "The same spell worked on Arthur and Ben."

Violet reached out to agent Murphy. Just before she could touch him, his eyes shot open and were glowing on a pale blue. A sinister smile formed on his lips and Duncan realized it wasn't really Murphy that had awakened. It was Ambrose using their friend as a puppet.

"Found you." Murphy said.

"Ambrose." Duncan concluded.

"Indeed." Murphy replied. "You should have left the agent where he was. Now I know where you are and what you're planning."

"We're going to stop you no matter what." Billie said determined. "Violet, cast the spell."

Murphy started laughing, so Duncan waved his hand and conjured a gag around his mouth. Violet nodded in gratitude and started casting the spell.

"_Forces of light hear my pleas,_

_Help set this troubled mind free,_

_Reveal to us what is unknown,_

_Is his mind truly his own?"_

When the spell was complete, Murphy started to seizure and smoke was expelled from his nose and ears. Ambrose scream echoed as the expelled fragment dissipated into nothing. Once it was done, Murphy once again fell into a slumber.

"Okay, so we have a problem." Billie said.

"Is he coming?" Tyler asked concerned.

"No, he can't. We don't have enough time." Hope said nervously. "We're not ready."

"Ready or not, he is on his way." Nick said.

"Actually, I think he is already here." Edgar countered.

Duncan was about to ask how he knew, but then he felt the earth tremble beneath them. It quickly grew in intensity until the entire club was shaking. The wall started to crack and then violently exploded. Three figures emerged from the dust, one wielding a blue glowing staff. Ambrose and his children had arrived, meaning the war against the wizards had officially begun.

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 8

Xxx

As the dust of the torn-down wall settled, Billie and her friends stood face-to-face with Ambrose and his children. Billie felt a slight tremble in her hand and realized she was scared. The cure was not ready yet and Ambrose was too powerful to fight head-on without a plan. She needed to stall time for her friends in order to win this war. She looked at her friends and realized they were thinking the same thing, stall the wizards as long as they could and protect the cure.

"We meet again." Ambrose said. "I think it's high time to end this, you've all been a thorn in my side for far too long."

"We're not giving up so easily." Billie said determined as she stepped forward.

"You honestly think you stand a chance against me?" Ambrose asked.

"You're not invincible." Duncan noted. "Even with that staff."

"And we're not going to let you destroy the magical community." Violet added.

"Three young witches against an immortal wizard." Ambrose replied. "Don't make me laugh."

"We're not just three witches." Billie said. "We're the Chosen. And we're not alone, our friends are here to fight with us."

Billie looked over her shoulder and saw her friends gathered behind them. In terms of people, they easily outnumbered the wizards, though she knew the wizards were more powerful.

"Let's see." Ambrose noted. "A guardian and a Firestarter, two warlock half-breeds, a mayor and a club owner. Not quite an army."

"I am a club owner, yes." Edgar said as he stepped in the middle of the room. "This is my club you've destroyed. But you have also stepped on Witch Doctor grounds, wizard. We do not take kindly to trespassers."

"How rude of me." Ambrose remarked. "I had no idea that the witches had stooped so low as to deal with voodoo practitioners. Your magic has always seemed quite barbaric to me."

"You wizards have always seen yourselves as better than anyone else." Edgar noted.

"It's not a matter of opinion, but simple fact." Ambrose replied. "But enough, where are my sons?"

"They're not here." Billie said.

"Really?" Ambrose asked. "Because I think they're hiding in that room behind you, undoubtedly working on Ramsey's plan to stop the virus."

"Can't we just kill them, daddy?" Harper asked impatiently. "I'm getting bored and I want my revenge for stealing my powers."

"We did you a favor by taking your powers." Duncan said. "You've obviously too unstable for them."

"Are you calling me crazy?" Harper asked angrily as sparks coursed through her body.

"Well, you're not exactly the poster child for sanity." Billie remarked.

Angered by her comment, Harper threw out her hands and sent two bolts of lightning at Billie. Before they could hit, Edgar whispered in a strange language while waving his hand. The lighting was reflected by a glowing symbol in the air and changed to red before coursing back at Harper. The female wizard was struck and thrown back into a booth.

At the same time, Bryant turned his body into stone and charged toward them. Duncan quickly conjured Bursting Balls and threw a barrage of explosions at him, keeping him at distance. When Ambrose moved, Violet attempted to freeze him, though he easily shook it off. Ambrose raised the staff of Magnus and fired a blast of energy. To shield herself and her friends, Billie held out her hand and blocked the blast with her Telekinesis. She was nearly overwhelmed by its power, but managed to hold it off.

"Duncan, Hope, deal with Bryant." Billie ordered. "Violet and the twins, focus on Harper. Edgar and Tyler, help me hold off Ambrose as long as we can. Madame Mayor, stand back and get Murphy to safety."

Her friends nodded and followed her plan. Duncan continued to throw Bursting Balls at Bryant while Hope fired energy blasts at him. On the other side of the room, Violet and the twins distracted Harper by taunting her and avoiding her lightning. As Ambrose increased his energy blast, Tyler countered it with his fire along with Billie, while Edgar chanted several spells to add magical barriers between them. Amongst the chaos, the mayor dragged agent Murphy to safety behind the bar. Billie felt her strength fading and realized none of them could keep this up for long.

"You know you can't win." Ambrose said. "This world has suffered through your witchy interference long enough. It should revert back to its true rulers."

"You're no ruler." Billie replied. "You're a tyrant."

"A firm hand is sometimes needed." Ambrose said.

"Is that why you abuse your children?" Billie asked. "Or force them to do horrible things?"

"You don't know anything about my family!" Ambrose snapped.

Ambrose tightened his grip on the staff and it started to glow brighter. He stomped the staff of the floor, releasing a huge wave of energy in all directions. Ambrose seemingly didn't care about hitting his own children. Billie tried to hold back the wave, but her telekinetic shield shattered and she was thrown across the room. She crashed into the wall and crumbled to the ground. Disoriented, she looked around and saw the club was destroyed. Everyone except Ambrose had been caught in the blast and was hurting.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Ambrose noted.

Ambrose headed toward the back room, though his path was blocked by Duncan, who conjured a crossbow and fired at him. The wizard casually waved his hand and caused the arrows and crossbow to be disintegrated. When Ambrose attempted to do the same to Duncan, his astral form faded away. Hope and Tyler then appeared on both sides of Ambrose and threw fire and an energy blast at him. Ambrose easily repelled the attack and aimed the staff at them. Their eyes began to glow a pale blue and they both collapsed on the floor. The twins ran up to Ambrose's back with their athames drawn, though Ambrose sensed them coming and blasted them back with the staff.

"This can't be happening." Billie whispered.

Billie watched in horror as her friends were easily dealt with by Ambrose. She tried to get up, but the blast had hurt her leg, leaving her unable to stand. She looked over at Violet and saw she was unconscious. With nothing standing between them, Ambrose headed for the door. However, before he could reach it, the mayor rose up from behind the bar and threw a knife. Ambrose deflected it with the staff and turned to her.

"You should have accepted my offer." Ambrose said. "Why would you choose the losing side?"

"I don't bow before a madman." The mayor replied defiantly. "And I'm ready to own up to my mistakes."

"You were right to fear magic." Ambrose noted.

Ambrose raised the staff and fired a bolt of lightning at the mayor, though before it could hit, Edgar faded in between them and pushed her aside. The bolt pierced his body and he collapsed. The mayor screamed in agony as she crawled over to him.

"What did you do?" The mayor cried.

"I had to protect you." Edgar whispered.

"Fool, my amulet could have protected me." The mayor said.

"Not against that." Edgar replied faintly. "I couldn't let you die, Mandy. I…"

Edgar fell silent as he succumbed to his injuries and the mayor wept over him as she cradled his lifeless body. Overcome with anger and the desire to protect her friends, Billie managed to pull herself on her feet and confronted Ambrose.

"You witches never learn." Ambrose said with an unimpressed smirk. "You never should have been taught magic. If only they had listened, then perhaps Atlantis wouldn't have been destroyed."

"What are you talking about?" Billie asked.

"It doesn't matter." Ambrose replied. "The past is in the past and you will be too."

Ambrose raised the staff to launch his final attack, though before he could, the staff disappeared from his hands in a swirl of orbs. Billie was relieved when she saw Paige standing behind the wizard with her hand around the staff.

"I couldn't keep sitting on the sidelines." Paige said.

"That was never your style." Billie replied with a smile.

"You think a Charmed One can stop me?" Ambrose said. "You're nothing without your sisters."

"Wanna bet?" Paige asked.

Paige raised the staff and fired a bolt of lightning at Ambrose, though he avoided it and became invisible through the use of an illusion. Both Billie and Paige searched a sign of the wizard, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the entire club disappeared and they were standing in the ruins of a destroyed Atlantis.

"This is what the presence of witches caused." Ambrose spoke from all directions. "You are not worthy of magic, or that staff."

"It's an illusion." Billie said.

"I know." Paige replied.

Waves of water starting crashing toward them from all sides, though Billie knew it was fake. Ambrose was only trying to distract them. They ignored the water and it passed right through them.

"Your tricks won't work, wizard." Paige noted.

"It already did." Ambrose remarked.

Something invisible suddenly tugged on the staff and Ambrose reappeared standing right in front of Paige. The staff began to glow and a wave of energy erupted from it, sending Paige flying back. Ambrose regained control and the illusion faded. However, it was clear that the fight had taken its toll on the wizard. Billie braced herself and gathered all her remaining energy.

"Hey Ambrose." Billie called out.

Ambrose turned to face her and Billie unleashed a powerful wave of destructive telekinetic energy, destroying everything in its path. Ambrose realized he could not counter it and instead disappeared through blue spirals. The fight had been draining, but they had managed to force Ambrose to retreat for now. When Harper and Bryant regained their senses, they quickly teleported after their father. Exhausted and in pain, Billie fell to her knees and passed out.

Xxx

Billie felt a warm and comforting feeling flow through her body as she regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by a golden light. Paige was kneeling over her and healing her injuries, which took away her pain. Once Paige was done, the light faded and Billie was able to sit up. She looked around and saw they were at the destroyed club.

"Everyone is okay for the most part." Paige said. "I healed you last as you needed the rest."

"How much time has passed?" Billie asked.

"About an hour." Paige replied.

"An hour? Does that mean…" Billie asked hopefully.

"We created the cure." Someone said behind her.

Billie turned around and saw Arthur and Violet standing by the bar, along with Ramsey, who held a vial of a glowing red liquid in his hand. It looked simple and a little underwhelming.

"That's it?" Billie asked with a frown.

"It doesn't look like much, but it will stop the virus." Ramsey said. "I'm almost definitely sure."

"That sounds convincing." Nick remarked.

Billie turned and saw the twins and Duncan sitting in a booth. She was relieved to see them all alright, but she was also missing some of her friends. She turned to Paige with a worried look as something dawned on her.

"You said for the most part." Billie noted.

"I did." Paige admitted.

Paige stepped aside and revealed Tyler and Hope lying on the ground. Although they appeared alright, they were violently stirring in their sleep, as if trapped in a horrible nightmare. Billie remembered Ambrose doing something to them during the fight.

"We can't wake them." Paige revealed. "We think Ambrose used some kind of combination between mind manipulation and illusions to trap them inside their own minds."

"Not even my spell worked." Violet added.

"We think the only way to free them is to defeat Ambrose." Duncan said.

"And we will." Billie said determined as she grabbed Paige's hand. "Don't worry."

"I know you will." Paige said. "But I can't come with you this time. I have to get back to my sisters and take care of Tyler and Hope."

"I understand." Billie replied. "Where is the mayor and…"

Paige pointed behind Billie and she saw the mayor sitting in the corner. She was watching over Edgar, whose body had been covered by a sheet. Brandon was pacing restlessly, trying to deal with loss of his uncle. Billie felt sorry for them, as Edgar had helped them and had ultimately given his life for the woman he loved. Another life that was taken by Ambrose. They would make sure to get justice for everyone he hurt.

"Billie." Another familiar voice said.

"Russ." Billie replied as she turned to look at agent Murphy. "I'm glad you're back with us."

"Me too." Murphy said. "I wish I could have done more though. I only got in the way."

"You were being mind controlled." Billie replied. "Nobody can blame you for that."

"We've all been there at some point or another." Paige remarked.

"The least I can do now is keep the mayor safe and help Brandon deal with this mess." Murphy replied. "The destruction of the club and Edgar's death will raise questions."

"Of course." Billie said. "Thank you."

"So what's our next step?" Duncan asked. "We need to regroup."

"The first thing we need to do is spread the cure." Arthur said. "I think Atlantis is the perfect place."

"Do you really think Ambrose will let us?" Violet asked.

"He won't have a choice." Billie said confidently. "Besides, I think we need to talk to prince Emyr."

"What do you mean?" Duncan asked.

"I have a feeling that Ambrose knows more about how Atlantis was destroyed." Billie said. "The way he mentioned it seemed strange."

"But it was destroyed by dark magic." Violet said. "It was an accident."

"Was it, though?" Arthur reasoned. "We know that Ambrose was there right before it happened and he was opposed to the idea of witches being taught there."

"Could he have actually caused it?" Ramsey asked.

"He is certainly capable of it." Billie replied. "He unleashed a virus that could destroy the magical community."

"But the destruction of Atlantis led to the near-extinction of wizards." Duncan said. "Wouldn't that be counterproductive to his goals?"

"Ambrose was jealous of the wizard royalty." Violet explained. "He desired to rule in their place."

"Another crime to add to the list." Arthur concluded. "Maybe his plan got out of hand, but it seems likely he was involved somehow."

"I can't believe I ever trusted him." Ramsey admitted.

"None of that matters right now." Billie said. "We should head to Atlantis as soon as we can and spread the cure. People are dying as we speak."

"Miss Jenkins." The mayor said as she walked over and joined them. She wiped away a tear and regained her strong demeanor. "Make sure that monster pays for everything he's done."

"My uncle gave his life for this." Brandon said. "Don't screw it up."

"We will stop him." Billie promised.

The mayor and Brandon nodded and sat back down, while Murphy grabbed his phone to make some calls. At the same time, Paige said goodbye to everyone and hugged Billie before orbing away with Tyler and Hope. Billie turned to her remaining friends. They needed to keep fighting in order to save their friends and put an end to this war.

xxx


	9. Chapter 9

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 9

Xxx

As Ambrose reappeared in front of his mansion through blue spirals, he angrily screamed and waved around the staff of Magnus, unleashing a powerful energy blast that shattered the door and several windows. The fight with the witches had been surprisingly exhausting. Even with the staff, he was barely able to fight them all at once, especially once the Charmed One interfered. He resented having been forced to retreat, as it made him look weak.

After a few moments of catching his breath, Ambrose noticed Bryant and Harper appearing behind him through spirals. He turned to them with a disappointed look as the staff glowed threateningly in his hands. His children both cowered before him.

"What that really the best you could do?" Ambrose snapped. "You humiliated me."

"Sorry, daddy." Harper quickly said. "The Witch Doctor caught me off guard and then they distracted me, calling me crazy and stuff."

"Don't let it affect you, Harper." Ambrose said. "You are special. I need you to realize that and make me proud. Next time you fry those witches with your lightning."

"I will." Harper said determined.

"And you." Ambrose continued as he turned to Bryant. "Why must you keep disappointing me?"

"I couldn't unleash my full power there." Bryant replied. "I need open ground to fight properly. I promise I won't let you down again. I want to stand at your side."

"So you keep saying." Ambrose replied. "But I see doubt. You're afraid me and weak."

"I only want your acceptance, father." Bryant said as he bowed his head.

"Then earn it." Ambrose said harshly. "Crush those witches or die trying."

"I won't let you down." Bryant said.

"So what is our next step?" Harper asked.

"Follow me." Ambrose replied.

Ambrose entered his mansion through the shattered door and headed to the back grounds. As he walked, the staff glowed and several animated statues began following him and his children. As they entered the balcony overlooking the yard, the statues headed down into the garden. Dozens of more statues were standing ready. With a wave of the staff, they all came to live and formed a stone army ready at Ambrose's command.

"The witches will go to Atlantis." Ambrose said. "The final fight shall happen there."

"With an army like this, they don't stand a chance." Harper said excitedly.

"Don't underestimate them again." Ambrose replied. "That's the mistake I've been making this entire time. We must hit them with everything we've got."

Ambrose looked down at his stone army and felt something he had not felt for a long time, fear. He resisted the tremble in his hand. For the first time in centuries, his dreams of world domination were in danger thanks to a few young witches. Now the final battle of this war was upon them. It was fitting that it would happen in Atlantis, the place where everything had started. Ambrose would have to face his dark past once more, after which he could leave it behind him forever.

Xxx

A whirlwind of grey smoke appeared on the island of Atlantis and formed into the Chosen and their remaining allies. As Violet looked around her, she realized their numbers were dwindling. It was the three of them, the twins, Arthur and Ramsey remaining. She could not help but shake this horrible feeling that things were going to go very wrong. She wondered if it was just her nerves or her magic trying to tell her something. Ambrose was not going to give up, meaning an even more dangerous fight was coming their way.

The group remained silent as they walked toward the refugee camp in the square in front of the grand tower. Prince Emyr emerged from one of the tents to greet them. In his hand, he was wielding Neptune's trident.

"Hello my friends." Emyr said. "I hope you bring good news."

"We have the cure." Arthur said as he held up the vial with the glowing red liquid.

"That's amazing news." A voice sounded.

Violet turned around and saw a column of orbs descend from the skies, which formed into Kevin. She was surprised to see the young Elder, as she heard he was protecting Magic School.

"Kevin, it is good to see you." Violet said.

"It's good to see you too, Violent." Kevin replied. "But we can't waste any time. The magical community is on the verge of collapse. Countless of magical beings have already succumbed to the virus."

"So how do we distribute the cure?" Emyr asked.

"It is airborne, just like the virus itself." Ramsey explained. "If we release it from the tower, it should spread rapidly on the winds."

"Can we do anything to speed up the process?" Duncan asked.

"There is a spell we can use to spread it instantly." Kevin said. "If I can connect with the rest of the Elders mentally, I can channel their magic to spread it worldwide in a matter of seconds."

"Well, finally the Elders can actually help." Nick remarked.

"It's the very least we can do." Kevin replied. "The spell will require me to enter a meditative state, meaning I will be defenseless. I will need protection to make sure everything goes perfect."

"Ramsey will go with you." Arthur said.

"What?" Ramsey asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, are we sure we want to trust him with that responsibility?" Nathan asked.

"He helped us create the cure." Duncan replied. "He already betrayed his father for us."

"He has earned my trust." Violet said. "He helped me escape."

"Agreed." Billie said. "Besides, we're all needed here to fight Ambrose. Ramsey can use his water powers to form a final defensive barrier around Kevin."

"I… I don't know what to say." Ramsey replied.

"Just stay safe and spread the cure." Arthur said. "You stood up to our father, so it's only fitting that you undo his plans."

Arthur handed over the cure and then hugged his younger brother. As he stepped back, Kevin placed a hand on Ramsey's shoulder and orbed them up to the tower. Emyr invited the rest to follow him and they entered his tent to discuss the upcoming fight.

"Ambrose will undoubtedly know to find us here." Billie said. "We need to prepare for the worst."

"The first thing we need to do is evacuate the remaining refugees." Duncan added. "They're defenseless, so we can't risk Ambrose attacking them."

"Using the trident, I can cast a spell to open a portal." Emyr said. "Where should they go?"

"Magic School." Arthur said. "They can be quarantined in a different section than the students."

"I'll call Paige and let her know to expect company. Qetesh is not going to like this." Duncan said as he stepped away for a moment to make the call.

"Alright, then the big question is how we're doing to deal with Ambrose." Nick noted. "Last time, he kicked our asses."

"This time, we have a weapon of our own." Billie replied as she looked at Emyr. "I know your first priority is your people, but there is something we think you should know."

"What are you talking about?" Emyr asked.

"We have reason to believe that Ambrose was involved with the destruction of Atlantis." Violet said.

"What?" Emyr asked angrily, causing the island to tremble.

"He was here right before it happened, opposing the idea of teaching the witches." Violet said.

"We don't have actual proof, but he had motive." Arthur continued. "He hated the royal families and witches."

"He was taunting me earlier." Billie said. "He showed me an illusion of Atlantis and how it was all our fault, but I think it was all part of his own guilt."

"I have been going over the accident in my head over and over." Emyr reasoned. "The academy was well-protected. Sabotage does seem like the only logical explanation."

"So are you going to fight him?" Nick asked.

"We were kind-of expecting some trident-powered backup." Nathan added.

"Ambrose is an imminent threat to my people." Emyr said. "And I need to confront him about these accusations. I must learn the truth about what happened, so I will fight at your side."

"Thank you, Emyr." Violet said.

"Alright." Billie said. "We hope that you can hold him off long enough for the cure to be released. In the meantime, we will take care of his mini-bosses and anything else he might throw at us."

"Once they're taken care off, we can focus all our attention on Ambrose." Duncan said as he rejoined the conversation.

"And how exactly are we going to beat him?" Arthur asked.

"If Emyr and the trident aren't enough, I'm confident that he'll at least be weakened enough for the Chosen collective spell to take him out." Billie explained.

"So we're really going to vanquish them all?" Violet asked conflicted. "I mean, wizards are people just like us, no matter what they did."

"Ambrose has to be taken down." Billie said. "We can't risk him coming back."

"He is beyond redemption." Arthur noted.

"I know, but what about Bryant and Harper?" Violet asked. "Ramsey was able to break free from his father, so maybe they can as well."

"They made their choice, Vi." Billie replied. "If we have an opportunity to let them live, we will, but we cannot risk losing this war."

The others nodded and Violet decided to let the issue rest. She knew they were at war, though she hated the idea of killing someone. Bryant had done horrible things, but he was obviously afraid of his father and would do anything to please him. And while Harper was cruel, she also had mental problems, meaning that she probably didn't know any better.

As her friends spread out to get ready, Violet left the tent and looked around the destroyed city around her. So much violence had happened here already. She looked at the refugee camp and suddenly realized everything was quiet. The refugees were frozen in time, as were all of her friends. She looked down at her hands and wondered if she had done so by accident.

"Worry not, child." A soothing voice said. "This is not your doing."

A golden orb descended from the skies and formed into an elderly man dressed in a pale blue robe. He had a kind appearance, like a grandfather, but Violet also sensed great power.

"Who are you?" Violet asked.

"I am an Angel of Destiny." The man said. "I came to offer you advice for the coming battle. After all, you shall play a deciding role."

"An Angel?" Violet asked shocked. "Wait, what do you mean about a deciding role?"

"My child, this is what you were born for." The Angel said.

"I don't understand." Violet said.

"Walk with me." The Angel replied.

The Angel walked toward the shoreline and Violet followed him. She could not believe she was talking to an actual Angel of Destiny, though he looked nothing like Billie had described them. She wanted to ask him, though it seemed rude. They reached the shore and stared out over frozen ocean.

"There are many destinies and many Angels." The Angel noted as if he was reading her mind.

"Then why am I a Child of Destiny?" Violet asked. "Why am I needed?"

"Sometimes destiny reaches a crossroads." The Angel replied. "The Grand Design is not set in stone. While all things are destined, not everything has to happen the way it was written. There are different paths to take, to ensure free will. You must decide which path to follow."

"So I have to make a choice?" Violet asked.

"Yes." The Angel said. "This war is going to decide the future of the world. You and your friends have a chance at saving it, but only if you make the right choices."

"How will I know what the right choice is?" Violet asked.

"That is for you to decide, child." The Angel replied. "I came here to give you advice. This war has cost lives already and it will cost even more to end it. A price has to be paid in order to win."

"A price?" Violet asked as a horrible feeling grew inside her. "You mean a life."

"I wish it were different." The Angel admitted. "This battle can go different ways, child. Only you can decide which path is right."

"So whatever path I choose, someone is going to die?" Violet asked in tears as the world seemed to crash down on her. "That's too cruel. How can I decide that?"

"It is the burden of a Child of Destiny." The Angel replied. "The choice you make shall decide whether the world will be saved or fall to tyranny."

"I can't do this." Violet said as she fell to her knees. "Please."

"I wish there was more I could do, we are not allowed to intervene." The Angel replied. "This path is meant for you to walk. Do not be tempted to change fate, as it will only lead to more destruction."

The Angel gave Violet a sympathetic smile before teleporting away. When he was gone, time resumed flowing and the waves crashed down on the rocky shore. Violet stared at the waves, trying to come to terms with the choice that was coming. She wondered how destiny could be so cruel. She wanted to tell her friends, but she realized this was her burden to bear alone. She could not tell her friends that she had to choose which of them could live.

Violet heard footsteps and turned to see Arthur running her way. She quickly wiped away her tears and rose to her feet, telling herself to stay strong.

"Violet, there you are." Arthur said relieved. "Did you freeze time? What happened?"

"Sorry, I just needed a moment." Violet lied.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked. "You seem upset."

"I'm just worried about the fight." Violet said. "I don't want to lose you or my friends."

Arthur took her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. As she looked into his eyes, the hug turned into a tender kiss. Violet wanted to freeze this moment and forget the world, but that was impossible. An explosion sounded on the other side of the island. The ground trembled beneath their feet as they struggled to keep their balance in each other's arms.

"They're here." Arthur said.

"Just promise me that you will be safe." Violet said.

"I wish I could make that promise." Arthur admitted. "But we must do everything we can to stop my father."

When Violet saw the determination in his eyes, she realized he was right. This war wasn't just about them or their friends, it was about the entire world. Violet had to make an impossible choice, but any choice was better than letting Ambrose win. And while she knew she couldn't save all her friends, she would do her best to save as many as she could.

"I love you." Violet said, knowing that it could be her last words to him.

xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 10

Xxx

A large explosion caused the island to tremble as the Chosen and their allies gathered in front of the grand tower. There was no sight of Ambrose yet, but the explosion made his presence clear. Billie stared at the ruined buildings surrounding them, suspecting an attack was imminent.

"Are the refugees safe?" Billie asked.

"They have all been evacuated." Emyr replied. "I just closed the portal."

"What about your people?" Duncan asked.

"In the tower, which I shielded with a protection spell." Emyr said.

"So it's just us and them." Billie concluded. "No need to worry about innocents getting caught in the crossfire."

Billie looked at her friends and saw they were nervous but standing strong. This was the last fight to win this war. Losing was not an option. As Billie crossed eyes with Violet, she saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. She wondered if it was just nerves or if she had foreseen something. When Violet noticed her looking, she attempted to speak, though her words were cut short by another explosion. A building in front of them collapsed and Ambrose appeared, followed by Bryant and Harper. Behind them stood an army of stone.

"And so we meet again, for the last time." Ambrose stated.

"I figured you were more the type for a sneak attack." Billie remarked.

"You know very little about me, Miss Jenkins." Ambrose replied. "I came to offer all of you one last chance to stand down and surrender."

"We're not surrendering to you, father." Arthur said as he stepped forward. "And we know more about you than you think. You're a monster and you will be stopped."

"Shame, I had such high hopes for you, Arthur." Ambrose replied. "But enlighten me, what do you think you know?"

"We know you were at Atlantis right before it was destroyed." Violet said. "We went back in time and saw you there. You hated the idea of witches being taught magic."

"And I stand by that opinion." Ambrose said. "But my presence there doesn't prove anything."

"It might not prove anything, but it does raise questions about the accident." Emyr stated as he raised the trident at the other wizard. "I demand to know the truth. Were you responsible for the destruction of my city?"

"I have nothing to answer for." Ambrose replied casually. "Your royal blood does not impress me, prince of nothing."

"Then I will force the answer out of you." Emyr replied.

The trident in Emyr's hand started to glow as the island trembled under their feet. Several pieces of debris were torn from the ground and fired at Ambrose. In order to protect his father, Bryant raised his hands and forced the debris to stop midair. Emyr glared at him and increased his power, causing the debris to shatter in all directions.

"Careful!" Billie called out as she shielded herself and her friends with her power.

"This is between me and Ambrose." Emyr said. "I'll drive him away from you."

"I'll deal with the fallen prince." Ambrose in turn said to his children. "I sense a protection spell around the tower, meaning the cure has to be there. Split up and destroy it."

"Understood, father." Bryant replied.

Ambrose nodded at Emyr and the two ancient wizards disappeared from the square through blue spirals. Once they were gone, Bryant slammed his fists on the ground and created a fissure in the middle of the square, making it impossible for Billie and the others to reach them. Billie saw Bryant whisper something to Harper and then they both ran in different directions, each followed by half of the army of statues.

"What do we do?" Duncan asked. "We have to split up, but that's exactly what they want."

"We need to be smart." Arthur said. "Both of them are powerful and won't hesitate to kill us."

"Not to mention those statues guarding them." Nick added. "My fists aren't going to hurt them."

"Just be smart." Billie said.

"That's never been my strong suit, babe." Nick remarked.

"I know." Billie replied with a smile.

"I should go after Harper." Arthur said. "She's unstable, so I think I can trick her with my illusions."

"Illusions aren't going to shield you from lightning." Billie said. "I'll go with you."

"Then I'll go after Bryant." Duncan replied. "And I could use some twin backup."

"We do work best together." Nathan noted as he nudged his brother.

"Alright, then Violet is with us." Billie concluded as she turned to her friend. "Do you agree?"

"I don't know…" Violet replied hesitantly. "I don't know which path is best."

"Well, none of us do." Billie said as she took her hand and squeezed it assuringly. "We just have to trust ourselves and our friends."

Violet nodded and quickly wiped away a tear. Billie felt worried, but she needed to stay focused on winning this war. She wished Nick luck in the form of a kiss and told herself that this wasn't goodbye. As the groups parted ways, the entire island trembled after an explosion near the coast. It seemed Emyr had started his battle against Ambrose.

Xxx

As explosions continued to sound all around them, Duncan and the twins ran through the city in search of Bryant. As they came closer to the tower, cracks started to appear in the ground as a result of the battle between the ancient wizards.

"The island is being torn apart." Nathan noted.

"I'm sure Emyr can fix it once the battle is over." Duncan replied.

"If he's not getting his ass kicked at the moment." Nick remarked. "Dude has been a statue for centuries, while Ambrose had all that time to get stronger."

"He'll be fine." Duncan said. "We should focus on Bryant."

The three of them entered a crossroads with a toppled statue of Neptune in the center. Suddenly the statue was lifted into the air and thrown in their direction. Duncan was tackled to the ground by Nathan while Nick ducked to the side to avoid it.

"Thanks." Duncan said as he felt Nathan pressing down on him.

"I'm not planning on losing you just yet." Nathan noted.

"The feeling is mutual." Duncan replied with a faint smile.

"How touching." Bryant remarked as he appeared on the roof of a small building. "In that case, you can die together."

Bryant held out his hands and the roof tiles started flying toward them like shuriken. Duncan raised his hand to conjure a shield. Meanwhile, the army of statues appeared from two directions. When Bryant stopped his attack, Duncan made the shield disappear and got on his feet. He conjured two crossbows and handed them to the twins. Nick aimed the crossbow at Bryant and fired right away, though the young wizard turned to stone and the arrow was deflected. Something more powerful was needed to crack stone.

"We got a score to settle, warlock." Bryant remarked. "You interrupted my fight with blondie in the tower when we tried to get the shells."

"Oh, I don't remember." Nick replied with a smirk. "But you screwed up so many times already, I wonder why your dad keeps you around."

"Just kill them!" Bryant growled at his army.

The statues followed his orders and began charging. The twins fired their crossbows, but they had little effect. After seeing Bryant brushing off the arrow earlier, Duncan got an idea and placed his hands on the crossbows. Instead of conjuring a simple Bursting Ball, he summoned the same liquid metal and formed it into explosive arrows for the twins to use against the army.

"Now we're really talking." Nick said with a smile.

Nick and Nathan both aimed their crossbows at the stone soldiers. Once the explosive arrows hit, several statues were shattered to pieces.

"They don't seem so tough after all." Nathan remarked.

"Just don't waste any arrows." Duncan replied as he summed new ones. "These aren't easy to conjure."

The twins nodded and quickly destroyed more of the soldiers. Duncan kept summoning arrows for them to use and the army quickly diminished. On the rooftop, Bryant was growing more frustrated by the minute. He had clearly not expected them to destroy his army so easily. After a sweeping battle, the entire army was destroyed. Duncan fell to his knees and the crossbows disappeared in an orange glow. Using his powers to such an extent was pretty exhausting.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just need to catch my breath." Duncan replied.

"Looks like I get the pleasure of crushing you myself." Bryant remarked.

Bryant leaped down from the rooftop and caused the entire street to tremble with his landing. It was just the three of them against Bryant now. Having completely turned to stone, Bryant caused a large boulder to rise from the ground and threw it in their direction.

"I got this." Nathan said as he raised his hand and chanted. "_Petram pulveris_."

Before the boulder could hit them, it suddenly shattered into dust midair. Duncan was stunned as he looked at his boyfriend.

"What the hell was that?" Nick asked shocked.

"A little trick I stole from Bacarra." Nathan smirked. "Why else did you think I take Latin classes?"

"Shut the hell up!" Bryant screamed.

Bryant slammed his fists on the ground and caused a massive earthquake that shattered the street. A fissure opened underneath Nathan, though Duncan was able to pull him aside. Meanwhile, Nick leaped to the other side and threw a potion at Bryant, which exploded in his face. As Bryant screamed furiously, the stone around his face slightly cracked and exposed skin. Nathan placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder and he heard his voice telepathically.

"_Rocky is really losing it_." Nathan said.

"_We can use that_." Duncan replied. "_If we drive him into a blind rage, he might slip up and create an opening in his armor_."

"_Sounds easy enough._" Nick added.

"_Don't let him get too close_." Duncan said. "_Stay in telepathic contact_."

The twins nodded and they began their attack on Bryant from three different sides. While Nick threw potions, Duncan threw Busting Balls and Nathan shattered every rock he threw back at them with his new spell. The ground underneath them continued to tremble and Duncan could see the frustration build. As with every power, his ability to turn into stone was tied to his emotions, so the more unstable Bryant got, the easier cracks would appear in his armor.

"_Now attack him from both sides!_" Duncan said telepathically. "_I'll hit him from behind_."

The twins nodded and each went a separate side. Nick threw his lost remaining potion and it exploded at Bryant's chest. He stumbled back at Nathan and stomped his foot on the ground. The following tremor caused Nathan to lose his balance. Before he could get back up, Bryant towered over him and grabbed him by the shirt.

"No!" Duncan screamed.

"One down!" Bryant said menacing.

The earth trembled and Duncan watched in horror as Bryant impaled Nathan straight through his chest with a stone fist. He screamed his name as everything was swept away in white light.

Xxx

On the other side of the tower, Arthur was taking cover behind a half-shattered wall to avoid bolts of lightning. On the other side of the street, Violet and Billie were similarly stuck. They had run into Harper fairly quickly and his crazed sister had starting attacking right away. She had even fried some of her own stone soldiers, who were now waiting on her commands.

"Come out and play." Harper called out. "You're starting to bore me."

"Harper, please, I just want to talk to you." Arthur replied.

"Yeah right." Harper remarked. "I don't trust you, big brother. You sided with the witches and betrayed your family."

"That's what our father has told you." Arthur said. "He doesn't care about any of us, Harper. He just sees us as chess pieces to move around."

"No! He does care!" Harper cried out. "He loves me, he accepts me! He is the only one!"

"He doesn't have to be." Arthur replied. "Please, Harper. Just let me talk to you."

When Harper fell silent, Arthur created an illusionary clone that he sent out into the street. However, the illusion was instantly hit with a bolt of lightning.

"You can't reason with her." Billie said from across the street.

"Maybe she is right, Arthur." Violet added. "Too much is at stake here."

"I have to try." Arthur said. "Just keep the soldiers away from us."

Before the others could argue, Arthur turned himself invisible and snuck out onto the street. He silently moved past the stone statues and saw Harper standing on a large rock. When he was close enough, he cast another illusion and changed their surroundings so it was just the two of them standing in a fully restored Atlantis. Harper was caught off guard and quickly spun around as electricity coursed through her body.

"I just want to talk." Arthur quickly said he raised his hands defensively.

"Get me out of here." Harper demanded.

"Just look around, Harper." Arthur said. "Look how beautiful this city can be. Why would you want to destroy that?"

"We can build something better." Harper replied. "Something ours."

"And who would be there to enjoy it?" Arthur asked. "If our father has his way, nobody. Don't you think that will be lonely?"

"We'll be a family." Harper said. "Besides, nobody else ever accepted me."

"That can all change, you deserve another chance." Arthur replied. "With the right medication or treatment…"

"What?" Harper snapped at him, causing electricity to surge around her and the illusion to dissipate. "I knew it, you think I'm just crazy. I don't need medication or treatment!"

'Harper…" Arthur started.

"No!" Harper screamed. "I will not be locked up again!"

Harper fired a bolt of lightning straight at Arthur and he instinctively raised his arms to protect himself. Before the bolt could hit, however, it was deflected by an invisible force. Arthur looked to the side and saw Billie and Violet running in his direction.

"Kill them!" Harper screamed to her stone army.

At that moment, all hell broke loose around them as the stone army attacked. Violet froze several of them and destroyed them with potions, while Billie shattered them with her telekinetic wave. Arthur barely avoided a lightning bolt fired at him by Harper and quickly made himself invisible again.

"You can't hide from me!" Harper screamed.

Harper brought her hands together and electricity started to build up between them, which kept getting more intense with every moment. Arthur realized she was preparing a blast that could kill them all in one fell swoop. He grabbed the athame he had been hiding in his jacket, but hesitated. Harper was not evil, she was just unstable and being manipulated. He knew how to get through to her, so he cast an illusion to make himself appear like their father.

"Harper." Arthur said.

"Daddy?" Harper asked confused. "Where did you come from?"

"It's over, my dear." Arthur lied as he moved closer. "You need to stand down."

"Why?" Harper asked. "We're winning."

"No, this has to stop." Arthur said. "This is not the right way. I don't want you to kill anyone."

"But you said I was special." Harper said tearfully. "That I could do what the others couldn't."

"I was wrong to ask that." Arthur said as he stood in front of her. "Please let me help you."

Harper began to cry and for a moment Arthur thought he was getting through to her. However, her cries turned into a manic laughter as she looked at him with electricity sparking through her crazed eyes.

"You can't fool me, brother!" Harper said.

Arthur's eyes widened as Harper released the lightning from her hands and it surged at him. He gasped as he felt the lightning burn through him and looked down to see a gaping hole in his chest. The last thing he heard was Violet screaming his name before everything faded into white.

Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 11

Xxx

Violet screamed in agony as she saw Arthur being struck down and everything around her froze in an instant. She fell to her knees as she saw the lightning pierce his body and the stunned expression on his face. This could not be happening, not like this. It had to be some kind of mistake. As she cried in silence, her conversation with the Angel of Destiny replayed itself in her mind. She had to make a choice, meaning that this didn't have to be the end. She could go back in time and fix things, prevent this horrible mistake from ever happening. She closed her eyes and focused on where she wanted to go, causing everything around her to disappear in a flash of white light.

When Violet opened her eyes again, she found herself standing in an endless white void. She looked around in confusion, wondering where she was. It was as if the entire world had disappeared.

"Where…" Violet started.

"Am I?" A voice sounded. "I asked myself the very same question the first time."

Violet turned around and suddenly stood face to face with herself. A second Violet had appeared, only she looked different. Her clothes were torn and she had several cuts and bruises, not to mention the fact that she looked exhausted.

"What is happening?" Violet asked. "Where am I?"

"You, or rather we, are in the void of time." The other Violet replied. "It's everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

"Why are we here?" Violet asked.

"I pulled you here before you could reach your destination." The other Violet explained. "We need to talk."

"I can't. I have to back and save…" Violet began.

"Arthur." The other Violet finished. "I know."

"That's creepy, you finishing my sentences." Violet remarked.

"They're my sentences too, you know." The other Violet replied. "I've been where you are right now. I am you. Only I went through this cycle more times than I'd like to remember."

"What do you mean?" Violet asked.

"I went in time to save Arthur." The other Violet said. "But then something else happened, someone else died, and I tried to fix it again. I've been trying ever since."

"So you're me from the future." Violet noted. "How many times have you tried?"

"A lot." The other Violet replied. "I've seen all of our friends die in many different timelines. All of their deaths still haunt me, but there is no timeline in which everyone survives."

"The Angel told me that." Violet noted. "I hoped it wasn't true."

"I'm afraid it is." The other Violet relied. "Right now, you've only fought one battle, in which both Arthur and Nathan died."

"What?" Violet asked shocked. "Nathan died? How?"

"That doesn't matter now." The other Violet said. "I tried fighting destiny and failed. That's why I went back to where I started, to you. We have to make a choice."

"How?" Violet asked upset. "How can I decide which of my friends should die?"

"We let their destinies decide." The other Violet explained. "I've had a lot of time to think. We were giving this responsibility for a reason. As a child of Destiny, we must ensure the best possible outcome of this battle. So we look one step further. Every choice has consequences. We look at the future and see which outcome is the best."

"How would we even do that?" Violet asked.

"Easy." The other Violet said as she extended her hands. "Take my hands and you will see every timeline I experienced. With our combined power, you will be able to see beyond the battle and into the future. Hopefully it will show you which path to choose."

"I… have to see it all?" Violet asked hesitantly.

"Sorry, it's the only way." The other Violet replied. "You have to see it all in order to make the right choice. After it's done, I will be wiped from existence and you have to go on."

"I can't do this." Violet said.

"Yes, you can." The other Violet said determined. "Remember that we're the same person. I know you the best. Look at how many things we have already overcome, how much we've grown. We're no longer that scared, timid girl we used to be."

"You're right." Violet replied after a moment. "We have gotten stronger. Meeting our friends, fighting the Brotherhood, losing Mikelle, falling in love with Arthur, learning about our biological parents. All of it was leading up to this."

"Exactly." The other Violet said. "Those experiences gave you strength and something to fight for. Now take my hands and go save the future."

Violet nodded and took a deep breath. She placed her hands in those of her future self and was instantly pulled into the most intense premonition of her life. Part of her wanted to let go and escape the pain, but she had to embrace it. She saw countless of timelines flash before her eyes. She saw her friends being killed in the most horrible and tragic ways, over and over again. She screamed out their names, but she knew she had to push through it. She saw the battle against Ambrose and how to defeat him once and for all. Once it was over, she saw how the deaths affected the lives of her friends and the world. Several of the futures were dark and scary, but some were better. She saw the path with the least pain and destruction and knew what choice she had to make.

Violet let go and stumbled back from her future self with tears running down her face. Knowing what choice to make didn't make things any easier. Her future self looked at her with a newfound determination as she started to fade away.

"You've seen the path." The other Violet said.

"How will they ever forgive me?" Violet asked. "How will I forgive myself?"

"It is a sacrifice for the greater good." The other Violet replied. "Don't blame yourself. Our friends will continue to love you, I'm sure of it."

The future Violet gave her a faint smile before being erased from existence. All around her, the endless white void started to collapse and Violet knew she had to go back. It was time to end this war. She closed her eyes and focused on the time and place she needed to go and disappeared.

Xxx

When Violet returned to the past, she was standing in the square in front of the grand tower. Her friends had just been confronted by Ambrose and were discussing how to split up and go after Bryant and Harper. Before anyone could see her, Violet raised her hand and froze everyone. As her past self was immune to her power, she looked around confused and saw Violet. Before either of them could speak, time caught up with itself and Violet merged with her past self in a flash of light. At that exact moment, her freeze was broken.

"I should go after Harper." Arthur said. "She's unstable, so I think I can trick her with my illusions."

"Illusions aren't going to shield you from lightning." Billie said. "I'll go with you."

"Then I'll go after Bryant." Duncan replied. "And I could use some twin backup."

"We do work best together." Nathan noted as he nudged his brother.

"Alright, then Violet is with us." Billie concluded as she turned to her friend. "Do you agree?"

"I…" Violet said hesitantly. "Yeah, I think that's for the best."

"Alright." Billie replied as she squeezed her hand. "None of us know how this will play out, but we just have to trust ourselves and our friends."

As the groups prepared to part ways, Violet knew she had to act fast. Although she wanted to change the future, she could not reveal too much or everything could fall apart. She grabbed Duncan by the arm and pulled him apart to whisper something in his ear.

"Listen, I know this is going to sound strange, but you have to trust me." Violet said softly. "When the time comes, tell Nick to go left and Nathan to go right. Remember that."

"Did you have a premonition?" Duncan asked. "The group…"

"No, nobody else can know." Violet pleaded. "Please just trust me."

"Of course I do." Duncan said.

"You'll know when the time is right." Violet said as she hugged him goodbye. "Good luck."

Duncan nodded and headed after the twins, while Violet went the other direction and followed Arthur and Billie. She had set events in motion for the others, but she had more to do in order to assure things happened as they should. She walked behind her friends and listened in to their conversation. It was playing out just like the first time.

"Are you sure you can trick Harper?" Billie asked. "She might be crazy, but not stupid."

"Tricking her is my last move." Arthur replied. "I want to try to reach out to her first."

"Are you sure about that?" Billie asked.

"As you said, she is crazy, but I don't believe she is evil." Arthur explained. "She has been mistreated and manipulated her entire life. I want to help her."

"I sure hope you're right." Billie replied.

Violet remained silent and saw a familiar street in front of them. This was the place where Harper was going to attack. Without alerting her friends, she braced herself for an ambush. A bolt of lightning suddenly flew past them, barely missing Billie. While she and Violet jumped to one side of the street, Arthur jumped to the other and took cover behind a half-shattered wall. In her attack, Harper fried several of her own stone soldiers, who were standing still in await of her command.

"Come out and play!" Harper called out. "You're starting to bore me."

"Harper, please, I just want to talk to you." Arthur replied.

"Yeah right." Harper remarked. "I don't trust you, big brother. You sided with the witches and betrayed your family."

"That's what our father has told you." Arthur said. "He doesn't care about any of us, Harper. He just sees us as chess pieces to move around."

"No! He does care!" Harper cried out. "He loves me, he accepts me! He is the only one!"

"He doesn't have to be." Arthur replied. "Please, Harper. Just let me talk to you."

When Harper fell silent, Arthur created an illusionary clone that he sent out into the street. However, the illusion was instantly hit with a bolt of lightning. Knowing what was going to happen next, Violet extended her arm and froze Arthur.

"What are you doing?" Billie asked.

"Preventing him from getting himself killed." Violet replied. "His plan wasn't going to work. You need to fight Harper."

"You know something." Billie concluded. "That's why you've been acting so weird. You saw how this will end, didn't you?"

"I saw a lot of possibilities." Violet admitted reluctantly. "This is the right choice. Go take on Harper and I will keep the stone army frozen."

"Alright." Billie said. "I trust you."

Billie placed a hand on Violet's shoulder and nodded before running out of their hiding spot. The moment she showed herself, Harper fired a bolt of lightning, which Billie deflected with a wave of her hand. Harper threw another bolt, though Billie again deflected it. Meanwhile, Violet took cover at another hiding spot and froze the army of statues in time.

"We can do this all day." Billie remarked.

"I don't have time for that." Harper replied.

Harper held her hands together fired two bolts of lightning that combined into a massive beam of electricity. Billie raised her hands to block the attack with a wall of telekinetic energy until it dissipated, proving that the two of them were equally matched.

"Alright, this isn't going to work." Harper admitted. "What do you suggest?"

"We settle this the old-fashioned way." Billie replied. "Hand-to-hand combat, no powers."

"Fine." Harper replied. "I don't need powers to beat you anyway."

Harper leaped down from the rock she was standing on and the two young women circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Harper eventually lost her patience and charged at Billie, who countered her punches with her hands. The two engaged in a flurry of kicks and punches that was near-impossible for Violet to follow. As neither was able to gain the upper hand, Harper grew frustrated. She lashed out and punched Billie with a spark of lightning in her fist, causing Billie to cry out in pain.

"We said no powers." Billie remarked.

"I lied." Harper replied. "I don't care about playing fair."

"In that case, I don't need to hold back either." Billie said. "You're going down, crazy."

Resentful at being called crazy, Harper screamed as she charged at Billie with electricity coursing through her body. Billie leaped back to avoid her punches and then levitated up to kick her in the chest. Harper fell back, but quickly crawled back up and fired a bolt of lightning. Billie avoided the bolt by rolling over the ground and kicked Harper with a roundhouse spin. She then increased the power of her punch and sent Harper flying back against the rock. Harper screamed furiously as bolts of lightning started to fire in every direction, forcing Billie to retreat.

"She's growing more unstable." Billie noted as she took cover next to Violet.

"I know." Violet replied.

Violet looked at Arthur and flicked her hand to unfreeze him. Seeing Harper spiral out of control, he realized he had been frozen and turned to Violet.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur asked. "I need to get through to her. I can trick her."

"You can't, Arthur." Violet replied. "I know part of you wants to save her, but she is dangerously unstable. She won't listen to you."

"I'm going to kill you all!" Harper screamed.

Harper brought her hands together and electricity started to build up between them, which kept getting more intense with every moment. She was creating a blast that would kill everything in her direct vicinity. Arthur looked at his sister with a pained expression and Violet could see he understood. He reached into his jacket pocket before becoming invisible.

"What is he doing?" Billie asked.

"He is going to stop her." Violet said.

Harper began laughing manically as the lighting between her hands reached dangerous levels. She was about to unleash it when she suddenly gasped in shock. The lightning faded away as she turned around to look at Arthur, who had plunged an athame in her back. She fell into his arms as he gently placed her on the ground.

"I'm sorry." Arthur said. "I couldn't let you kill my friends. I wish I could have helped you."

"I… I don't want to die." Harper cried. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry." Arthur replied as he took her hand. "I'm here with you."

Harper looked at him with a faint smile before closing her eyes. Arthur held her tightly and Violet could feel tears welling up in her eyes. No matter what way this battle played out, someone always ended up dead. Killing Harper was a necessary evil to ensure the lives of her friends, although she hated the fact that she had forced Arthur to kill his own sister. It was one of the choices she would have to live with.

xxx


	12. Chapter 12

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 12

Xxx

Bryant slammed his fists on the ground and caused a massive earthquake that shattered the street. A fissure opened underneath Nathan, though Duncan was able to pull him aside. Meanwhile, Nick leaped to the other side and threw a potion at Bryant, which exploded in his face. As Bryant screamed furiously, the stone around his face slightly cracked and exposed skin. Nathan placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder and he heard his voice telepathically.

"_Rocky is really losing it_." Nathan said.

"_We can use that_." Duncan replied. "_If we drive him into a blind rage, he might slip up and create an opening in his armor_."

"_Sounds easy enough._" Nick added.

"_Don't let him get too close_." Duncan said. "_Stay in telepathic contact_."

The twins nodded and they began their attack on Bryant from three different sides. While Nick threw potions, Duncan threw Busting Balls and Nathan shattered every rock he threw back at them with his new spell. The ground underneath them continued to tremble and Duncan could see the frustration build. As with every power, his ability to turn into stone was tied to his emotions, so the more unstable Bryant got, the easier cracks would appear in his armor.

As he prepared their final attack, Duncan suddenly remembered the warning Violet had given him earlier. Nick had to go left and Nathan had to go right.

"_Attack him from both sides, Nick go left and Nathan go right!_" Duncan said telepathically. "_I'll hit him from behind_."

The twins nodded and each went in the direction they were told. Nick attempted to throw a potion, but Bryant spotted him and threw a boulder. Nathan used his spell to shatter the boulder before it could hit. Angrily, Bryant charged at Nick, stomping his foot on the ground to create a tremor. Nick stumbled and lost his balance as he attempted to get away. Before he could get back up, Bryant grabbed him by the throat.

"No!" Duncan screamed.

"One down!" Bryant said menacing.

The earth trembled and Duncan watched in horror as Bryant snapped Nick's neck with a sickening twist. He could only stare in silence as his friend was tossed aside like a ragdoll. Nathan screamed for his brother. Overwhelmed with rage, he ran at Bryant with his athame drawn and slashed him across the chest several times. However, the blade was easily repelled by his stone armor.

"You son of a bitch!" Nathan screamed. "I'll kill you!"

Unimpressed, Bryant grinned and smacked Nathan across the face. Nathan crawled back up with furious look in his eyes. Duncan knew he had to act fast before he got himself killed. He summoned a Bursting Ball and threw it at Bryant, catching him off guard. He continued attacking, channeling all his emotions into the attacks. Each hit shattered another piece of Bryant's stone armor. He was forced back into a wall as the explosions wore him down. He collapsed and remained still. Duncan turned to Nathan, who ran to his brother in order to hold him in his arms.

"Nick, please wake up." Nathan pleaded in tears.

"I'm sorry, he's gone." Duncan said as he kneeled down next to him.

"No, he can't be!" Nathan snapped at him. "He's my brother. He can't be dead. We can fix this."

"I don't think we can." Duncan admitted.

"No!" Nathan screamed as he pushed Duncan away. "I need him to come back."

"Nathan." Duncan replied as he took his hand. "Listen to me. I know you're in pain, but we're still in danger. We…"

"It's his fault." Nathan said as he glared at Bryant. "He killed my brother. I'm going to kill him."

Nathan rose to his feet and grabbed his athame off the ground. He slowly walked toward the unconscious Bryant as his grip on the blade tightened. He was overwhelmed with grief and Duncan realized he was about to make a huge mistake. He ran after Nathan and blocked his path.

"Stop." Duncan said. "You can't kill him."

"He killed my brother!" Nathan snapped. "Get out of my way, Duncan!"

"I can't." Duncan replied.

"Why are you defending him?!" Nathan screamed.

"I don't care about him, I care about you!" Duncan yelled back. "I love you, Nathan. I can't let you kill him. You know what happens if you do."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked.

"You can't kill out of vengeance." Duncan replied. "You're half-warlock. If you do this, it will cost you your soul. I can't let Nick's death destroy you both."

"I can't let him get away with this!" Nathan said angrily.

"We won't." Duncan replied as he extended his hand. "We will make sure Nick gets justice. Please just give me the athame."

Nathan hesitated as he looked between Duncan and Bryant and his hand started to tremble. After a tense moment, he handed over the blade. Duncan threw the blade aside and held Nathan to comfort him as he cried on his shoulder. Their moment was soon interrupted by a faint laughter. Duncan turned and saw Bryant had regained consciousness. His body was beaten and bruised, so he was no longer a threat.

"You're not even going to kill me?" Bryant remarked. "You're so weak."

"It doesn't take strength to kill someone, Bryant." Duncan replied.

"Whatever." Bryant remarked. "My father is still going to win. And you'd better kill me, or you'll never be rid of me."

"You're just scared." Nathan noted. "You'd rather die than face Ambrose as a failure. Maybe we should let him kill you instead."

"I haven't failed." Bryant replied with a smirk. "I just killed your brother. Don't you want to avenge him?"

"He's trying to provoke you." Duncan warned him.

"And it's working." Nathan said as he clenched his fist. "You deal with him before I do."

Nathan returned to his brother and sat down with him. Duncan pulled a pair of leather cuffs from his pocket. They were the magic-blocking cuffs they had created when they captured Bryant the first time. They would keep Bryant powerless until they could decide what to do with him. He placed the cuffs around his wrists and Bryant violently grabbed his arm.

"Just kill me!" Bryant growled.

"And put you out of misery?" Duncan asked. "I don't think so. You chose the wrong side, Bryant. Now you get to live with your mistakes."

Duncan walked away, though after a few steps, he heard scuffling behind him and spun around. Bryant had grabbed the athame and was charging at him. In response, Duncan conjured his crossbow. Just before Bryant could stab him, he fired. Stunned, Bryant came to a halt and stared down at the arrow piercing his chest. He then collapsed in the dust. Duncan stared at him and realized Nathan was right. Bryant had attacked him, knowing that he would defend himself. He was too scared to face his father, so he had chosen to die instead. He chose a coward's way out instead of facing real justice for his crimes.

Xxx

After the fight with Harper, Billie returned to the front of the grand tower with Violet and Arthur. The stone army had fallen still the moment Harper had died, though Billie had destroyed them with a telekinetic wave to be sure. The walk back had been painfully quiet, as neither Violet nor Arthur were talking about what had happened. It was clear that Harper needed to be stopped, but Arthur carried the blame for killing his own sister, something Billie was familiar with.

"It had to be done, Arthur." Billie said.

"I know." Arthur admitted. "I just wish I could have helped her, gotten her away from our father sooner."

"Look, I know what it's like to deal with a sister that is too far gone to save." Billie replied. "It still hurts, but it does get easier."

"I hope so." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry." Violet said in tears. "I'm sorry about everything. This is my burden to bear, all of it."

"What do you mean all of it?" Billie asked.

At that moment, Billie heard movement behind them and turned around ready to defend herself. However, she was relieved to see it was Duncan and Nathan. If they were back, it meant they had defeated Bryant. She waited for Nick to appear behind them, but when she saw the crushed looks on their faces, she realized something was wrong.

"What happened?" Billie asked. "Where's Nick?"

Nathan turned away without speaking and sat down on a piece of debris, staring at the ground. Duncan cleared his throat, but Billie already knew what he was going to say. Her entire world seemed to crumble apart as an empty feeling settled in her stomach.

"He's gone." Billie whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Duncan said. "It all happened to fast. Bryant got him and he… There was nothing we could do to stop it."

"What about Bryant?" Billie asked bitterly.

"I had to kill him in self-defense." Duncan replied.

"Good." Billie said.

"No, none of this is good." Duncan argued. "We need to find a way to…"

"There is no fixing it, Duncan." Billie snapped. "Nick is dead. My heart is breaking, but right now we have to keep going. We need to stop Ambrose."

"What about Violet?" Duncan asked.

"She can't help." Billie said angrily. "She knew all of this was going to happen."

A silence filled the square as everyone turned to Violet with shocked expressions. It all made sense, she had foreseen it all. She knew Nick was going to die, which was why she had been acting so distant. Deep in her heart, Billie knew her friend had a good reason for letting it happen, but her grief wasn't allowing her to accept it right now.

"You let my brother die?" Nathan asked angrily as he rose up, though Duncan grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Violet, what happened?" Duncan asked. "There must be a reason."

"There is, but I can't tell you everything." Violet admitted. "As a child of Destiny, I was able to see all possible outcomes of this battle. The Angels told me I needed to make a choice. I know you might never forgive me, but please believe that I made this choice for a reason."

"We can't dwell on this." Billie said. "We need to stop this war."

"What's going to happen next?" Duncan asked.

"We stop Ambrose." Violet said determined.

A huge explosion sounded in the distance and the entire island trembled once more. Blue spirals appeared in the center of the group and prince Emyr materialized. He was gravely injured and was barely able to stand by leaning on Neptune's trident. More blue spirals appeared in front of them and formed into Ambrose. He looked a little worn down, but in much better condition than Emyr. The fight had clearly been in his favor.

"I failed." Emyr said. "The rest is up to you."

"You're all still standing." Ambrose noted. "I should have guessed my children would fail. Oh wait, I see we're missing someone."

"My brother is dead because of you!" Nathan called out.

"Silence." Ambrose replied.

Ambrose raised the Staff of Magnus and a wave of energy slammed Nathan against the tower, knocking him unconscious. Duncan rushed over to check on him, while Billie stepped forward to face Ambrose. She resented him with all her heart, he was the reason Nick and countless more people had lost their lives. He didn't even seem to care his own children were dead. His evil needed to be stopped once and for all.

"Stop." Emyr said. "Don't attack him in blind rage."

"It won't matter either way." Ambrose replied. "None of you stand a chance against me."

"I still want an answer, Ambrosius." Emyr demanded and he pulled himself up. "Were you responsible for the destruction of Atlantis?"

"You fought well, little prince." Ambrose replied mockingly. "Very well, since I'm going to destroy all of you, I might as well give you an answer. I was behind the explosion, yes, though I only intended to destroy the academy."

"Why?" Emyr asked.

"Because you decided to teach witches our magic." Ambrose replied. "Those lesser beings weren't worthy of our knowledge. Our race needed to remain dominant."

"You doomed our entire race!" Emyr said angrily.

"Which is why I will stop at nothing to rebuild it in my image." Ambrose replied. "Nothing is going to stand in my way."

Ambrose raised the staff and fired a bolt of lightning at Emyr. He raised the trident to defend himself, but was blasted back and remained motionless on the ground. Ambrose laughed as Arthur ran over to Emyr. After making sure he was still alive, Arthur picked up the trident and faced his father.

"This needs to end now, father." Arthur said. "I can't let you harm anyone else."

"Arthur, please." Ambrose said. "Out of all my children, you were the most promising. You inherited our people's powers, spirit and thirst for knowledge. You're a true wizard and my only worthy heir. Don't let these witches take that away from you."

"I will never be on your side." Arthur said determined. "I always wanted to know where I came from, but not like this. I will do my best to rebuild our culture, but not in your perverted image."

"So even you disappoint me." Ambrose replied with a hint of genuine sadness in his voice. "Such a shame I have to start over. Once you're gone and the cure is destroyed, I shall build a new dynasty."

"We won't let you." Arthur said.

Ambrose glared at his son with disappointment and fired a bolt of lightning. Arthur quickly raised the trident and countered it with another lightning bolt. Their attacks clashed in the middle and trapped them in a tug-of-war of lightning. Billie felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Violet and Duncan standing behind her.

"This is it." Violet said. "This is how the battle will end. Arthur won't last long, so we need to use the Chosen spell to help him destroy Ambrose."

"Are you sure?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, but it only works if we work as one." Violet replied. "Can you do that?"

"Of course." Billie said as she took Violet's hand. "No matter what, we're still the Chosen. We're not just friends, we're family. And family always comes together."

"Agreed." Duncan added as he placed his hand on theirs.

Billie and the others turned their attention to Ambrose and started to chant the spell that united them as a collective. Two years ago, they were strangers brought together to protect the world from evil. It was fitting to use their spell to destroy their biggest threat.

"_The Chosen call, collective power,_

_Vanquish this evil within this hour."_

The Chosen continued chanting the spell until a circle of golden energy formed around them. It emitted a blinding light that expanded until it reached Ambrose. He screamed in agony as the light burned his skin. He lost his focus and grip on the staff, allowing Arthur to overpower him and electrocute him with lightning. Combined with the light, it caused a massive explosion that knocked everyone off their feet.

When Billie crawled back up, she was sure it was over. However, she was shocked to see Ambrose kneeling on the ground. The staff was broken and he was badly burned, but still alive. He started to laugh manically at his own survival. It seemed even their combined magic wasn't enough to vanquish this evil. Next to Billie, Violet got up and walked toward Ambrose.

"What are you doing?" Billie asked.

"I'm going to end this." Violet replied determined. "The only way I can."

Before Billie had a chance to stop her, Violet placed a hand on Ambrose's shoulder and they both disappeared in a flash of white light. Billie knew she had traveled through time, but she had no idea where her friend went or if she was coming back.

Xxx

_Author's Note:_

_Just one part of this story remaining, thank you all for your patience and please let me know what you think in the reviews._


	13. Chapter 13

Chosen Chapter 17: War of the Wizards

Part 13

Xxx

In a flash of white light, Violet and Ambrose appeared on the rocky beaches of Atlantis. The wizard groaned, suffering from his burns, and fell in the sand when Violet released him. A soft warm breeze blew through her hair as she looked up at the beautiful city of Atlantis in all its ancient glory. The pleasant feeling brought a certain sense of peace, even after everything that had happened. This was the way it had to end, as it brought a poetic sense of justice.

"Where did you take us?" Ambrose asked.

"Look around and see for yourself." Violet replied.

Ambrose crawled up and looked at his surroundings. He was shocked to see the familiar city, though he had not seen it like this in ages. Before he had a chance to move further, Violet raised her hand and froze his entire body except for his head. Normally it wouldn't have worked, but the Chosen spell and his injuries had weakened him enough.

"Why have you brought me here?" Ambrose asked. "When is this?"

"I think you know." Violet replied.

At that moment an explosion sounded and Violet turned to the large building on the edge of a cliff, the academy of Atlantis. A beam of purple energy shot out of the building and coursed through the street, causing death and destruction as it did. Panic erupted in the city as more beams erupted from the building. Ambrose looked at the destruction in despair. Using the last of her strength, Violet raised her arms and slowed down the explosions around them.

"You caused all of this." Violet noted.

"So you brought me here to confront me with my past." Ambrose replied. "And leave me here to die along my people. It's strangely poetic."

"My thoughts exactly." Violet said.

"There is just one flaw in your plan, dear Violet." Ambrose remarked. "I might be weakened, but the moment you leave, your freeze will break and allow me to spiral away."

"I know." Violet admitted as she sat down in the sand as a beam of energy slowly coursed toward them. "That's why I'm not leaving."

"What?" Ambrose asked surprised.

"I didn't just bring you here to face your mistakes, Ambrose." Violet replied. "I also came here to accept my own. I made a horrible choice that led to my friend dying. Making sure that this war ends is the only way I know how to fix it."

"So you're dooming yourself out of guilt." Ambrose concluded. "This is why you're weak, this is why witches should have never been taught magic. You don't have what it takes."

"Magic shouldn't be used for selfish gain." Violet replied. "The only thing you ever desired was power. You're the only who was never worthy to wield it."

"The world would have been better under my rule." Ambrose countered.

"Nobody is better under the rule of a tyrant." Violet replied. "Not even your own children, who you manipulated and tortured for your own needs. That's not what a father should do."

"You know nothing about it." Ambrose sneered at her.

"I know my birth parents gave me up so I could have the best possible life." Violet replied. "They put my needs ahead of their own. That's what a loving parent does."

Ambrose fell silent as the beam of destruction nearly reached them. In the distance, the academy was consumed in a giant sphere of purple energy that started to spread across the city. Violet wasn't scared, as she had made her peace with her choice. After deciding which of her friends should die, she felt like she didn't deserve to go. She would miss her friends and especially Arthur, but she hoped they would understand. They could move on and live their lives without her.

"This is it, Ambrose." Violet said. "Your war against us lesser beings is over and we won. The cure will be released and everything you did was for nothing."

"I did what I felt was necessary." Ambrose stated determined. "If this is the end, so be it."

Violet raised her hand at the destruction and unfroze it. At that moment, swirling white orbs started to surround her. She knew what was happening as she heard the voices of Billie and Duncan in her mind, calling out to her. They were pulling her back with a spell. As the wave of destruction crashed down on them, Ambrose was completely disintegrated with a scream, while Violet was swept away to another time and place.

Xxx

"_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies._

_Come to us who call you near,_

_Come to us and settle here."_

Billie and Duncan kept chanting the spell over and over again. It was the only thing they could think of to get Violet back. When she had disappeared, Billie was afraid that she was not coming back. She seemed determined to stop Ambrose and was obviously in pain over the choice she had made. Even though Nick was dead because of it, Billie could not bear to lose someone else. She wasn't going to let go without a fight.

After what seemed like an eternity, white orbs appeared in front of them and manifested into Violet. She was sitting on the ground as tears were rolling down her face.

"Why did you bring me back?" Violet asked.

"I'm not losing another friend, Vi." Billie replied. "No matter what happened, we can figure it out."

"We weren't just going to leave you." Duncan added.

"Violet!" Arthur called out as he ran over and hugged her. "What were you thinking?"

"I made you kill your sister." Violet replied. "How can you even look at me?"

"Listen to me." Arthur said determined. "You were carrying this huge burden and you didn't tell anyone. I'm convinced that you did everything you could. How can I blame you for that?"

"That's not so difficult." Nathan remarked bitterly. "My brother is dead."

"Nathan, I'm so sorry." Violet said.

"I don't care." Nathan replied. "At least tell me it's over."

"It is." Violet confirmed. "Ambrose was killed in the very destruction he caused. He's gone."

"Good." Nathan said as he walked away.

"I should go talk to him." Duncan added.

Duncan ran after Nathan and attempted to conform him, though Nathan refused to listen and stormed off. Now that it was over, Billie took a few steps back and wanted to scream. She had put her feelings aside until the fight was over, but now the pain of losing Nick came rushing back. She struggled to hold back her tears.

"Billie?" Violet asked.

"Don't." Billie replied without looking at her. "I need some time."

"Something is happening in the tower." Emyr noted as he pointed up.

Billie and the others turned to the tower and saw a swirling pink mist started surrounding it, the cure. Once it was released, the virus would be destroyed and this nightmare would finally be over. The swirling mist started to glow brighter and brighter until it exploded in a wave of particles that spread in all directions at incredible speed. The particles descended from the skies like glittering snow that faded the moment it hit the ground.

"We won." Duncan said.

A column of orbs descended from the tower and formed into Kevin and Ramsey. At the same time, a portal opened from Magic School and Sandra and Paige walked through.

"We did it!" Ramsey said excited.

"The cure has been spread across the world and all magical realms." Kevin revealed. "The virus has been completely destroyed."

"The infected at Magic School woke up the moment they were cured." Sandra added. "You all saved countless lives, we cannot thank you enough."

"What about Hope and Tyler?" Billie asked. "Were they freed from Ambrose's illusions?"

"They were. They'll be fine, although they might have some nightmares." Paige replied. "The moment they woke up, I knew you guys did it. I'm so proud of you. Is everyone alright?"

"Not everyone." Billie replied. "Nick…"

Before she could finish, Billie was finally overwhelmed with the feelings she had been holding back and collapsed in tears. Paige quickly rushed over and held her tightly. Billie knew she should be happy about saving the world, but she could only think about Nick right now. As she looked over her shoulder at Violet, she wasn't sure if things would ever go back to normal.

Xxx

As the night began to fall, Amanda Freeman sat in her dark office staring at the ruby amulet in her hands. It was a strange feeling that Edgar was dead, having sacrificed himself to save her. She had not loved him in years, but she still felt his loss deeply. She also understood the role she had played in his death. Her decision to create the virus had led to all of this. She had hated magic so much that she had sought to destroy it, but now she saw her mistake. Magic was just a weapon. It depended on the one wielding it whether it was used for good or evil.

The door to her office opened and the light was turned on. When Amanda looked up, she saw it was agent Murphy. She put away her amulet and wiped a single tear from her face.

"I just got off the phone with Duncan." Murphy said. "It's over. Ambrose is dead and the virus is destroyed."

"Thank God." Amanda said. "Did they make it?"

"Not everyone did." Murphy replied. "Nick Ross was killed, one of the twins."

"I know." Amanda said. "He helped save me earlier. It's a shame."

"Yeah, it's a high price to pay." Murphy replied. "I made a few calls and arranged it so the destruction of The Cauldron will be labeled as a gas leak. Edgar's death shall be declared an accident."

"Thank you, agent Murphy." Amanda replied. "That will be all, if you don't mind. I need to be alone."

"Of course." Murphy said.

Murphy turned around to leave, though before he could, the door opened and several suited agents entered the office. They secured the room and stood guard by the windows as a middle-aged, balding agent entered. Amanda had not seen him before, though it was clear he had a high rank.

"What's the meaning of this?" Amanda asked as she rose from her seat. "I'm pretty sure I had no appointments."

"Agent Keyes." Murphy said surprised.

"It's Director Keyes now, agent Murphy." Keyes replied. "Both of you please sit down. We have a lot to discuss."

"Not until you tell me why you're barging into my office." Amanda declared.

"I will explain everything in a moment." Keyes replied as he took seat in one of the chairs in front of her office. "Trust me when I say that you'll want to hear my offer."

Intrigued, Amanda lowered herself back in her chair and waited for Keyes to start talking. The moment he did, she realized he wasn't kidding around with his offer.

Xxx

The End


End file.
